Why Lie to Me When You Already Lied to Yourself
by MusicLuver22
Summary: 26 year olds Taylor and Alicia just made it into the WWE and were automatically put into a storyline with the Hardy Boyz, but what happens when one lies to get her way and to hide her secrets. Matt/OC, Jeff/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People guess whose back. That's right me!**

**Ok this is my second story "Why Lie to Me When You Already Lied to Yourself"**

**

* * *

**

_Two girls were working out in a gym. They're both working on there arms today._

"_Hey Leesh, can I ask you something?" The blond asked._

"_Sure what's up?" The brunette responded._

"_We've been going to the gym for like years do you know really why?"_

"_Ok Tay I know it's more than that now tell me what's going through your head."_

"_Ok look I was wondering if we could be going to the gym for a reason from now on."_

"_What reason?"_

"_Leesh I wanna be a wrestler or diva whatever and I don't wanna do it alone."_

"_What makes you think I want the same thing as you?"_

"_Really Leesh every time Raw, Smackdown, or Ecw is on you call me and we hang out watching it and we even try to do half the moves."_

"_Well…"_

"_Please Leesh."_

"_Alright I'll become a diva for you and for myself."_

"_Oh my god I love you so much girl you're the best." The blond said hugging the brunette._

"_Haha let's just hope we'll make it."_

"_Oh we will."_

* * *

**Ok that's the first chapter you like? **

**Review ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Reviews **

**Onto the next chapter**

**-**

_10 years later_

It's been ten years since the talk between the two girls. They made it into the WWE about two years earlier. Their names are Taylor and Alicia.

Taylor has dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes. She's about 5'7 and super skinny with muscles. She's very promiscuous; she flirts with almost every guy she sees. Her style is exactly how she acts. She loves mini skirts, shorts and low cut shirts, she loves purses and shoes. She may be promiscuous but she's an excellent wrestler. Her wrestling style is more ground work, she can pin someone down faster than they can say "OW". She was trained by Matt Hardy and is currently in a relationship with John Cena.

Alicia is totally different. First of all she has like brown chestnut hair and green eyes. She's about 5'8 and the same build as Taylor. She's likes the girly kind of punk style; she likes mini skirts, jeans, shorts, and all kind of shirts; she also loves accessories (Belts, scarves, jewelry, etc) and shoes. She's an awesome wrestler. She's very flexible and she's a total high flier. She is so fast she can fly into you faster than you can say "what the…" She was trained by Jeff Hardy and is in a very abusive relationship with this guy named Blake, but she's in denial about it.

The two girls are both in a storyline with The Hardy Boyz and love every second of it. Right they're in a training session.

"Alright Leesh lets try that again." Jeff said.

Alicia was perfecting her moonsault. She tried it again and heard a grunt.

"How was that?" She asked as she helped him up.

"Perfect."

"Thanks."

"Alright now let's work on a finisher for you."

"Can we take a break we've been at it for hours."

"Haha yea sure."

"Thanks don't worry it'll be only a few minutes."

"Alright."

Alicia headed over to where Taylor was. She leaning against a wall outside smoking.

"Taylor I tell you a thousand times you have to stop that."

She just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever so how's training going?"

"Good I perfected my moonsault and now I'm going to try a finisher you."

"Good I just did my finisher its called Blood Rush."

"Blood Rush?"

"Trust me its better than it sounds."

"What do you do?"

"I tangle their legs around mine then I grab them by the neck, and I fall on my back while I pull on their neck."

"That's sick I want mine to be a high flying move."

"What do you want to name you finisher?"

"I was thinking Crash 'N' Burn."

"Dude that's perfect especially since you're a high flier."

"Yea well I gotta go I have to actually do my finisher."

She walked back in and saw Jeff making out with his girlfriend Beth. It hurt Alicia to see that since even though she has a boyfriends she has a crush on Jeff. She cleared her throat and the two pulled apart.

"Ummm...well lets go and do your finisher."

"Alright um should I show you or tell you."

"Maybe you should show me."

"Ok."

It was awkward when they walked into the ring while Beth was on the outside.

"Alright just stand right here and when I say turn, turn around."

Jeff just nodded.

Alicia climbed on top of the ropes. She turned around with a little anger in her eyes.

"TURN!" She yelled.

As Jeff turned around Alicia jumped off the ropes and speared him with full force.

"So whatcha think?"

"Painful...but good."

"Sorry." She said as she helped him up.

"Its alright so what do you call that move."

"Crash 'N' Burn."

"It fits."

They laughed.

"Alicia that was amazing." Beth said as she came into the ring.

"Thanks Beth."

"No prob."

"Well I'm gonna see if Taylor is done."

"Alright well Beth and I are gonna leave."

"Alright have fun and if you get the chance if you've seen Blake can you tell him to call me he's been ignoring me for a week."

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know."

"I do." Taylor said as she walked into the gym.

"But I won't tell you until everyone leaves."

"Guys." Alicia said.

Everyone left without a word.

"Alright why is Blake mad at me."

"Maybe because somebody wasn't a 'good girl' the night she left."

"What are you talking about."

"I'm talking about how Blake was saying you an ungrateful bitch for not sleeping with him."

"Yea that's because he wanted to sleep with me without protection and I'm so not taking that chance."

"Yea well that's the reason so are you gonna break up with him." Taylor said hoping.

"No I'm just going to explain things to him."

"Leesh you have to stop this one day Blake is going to beat you to a pulp."

"Tay stop Blake only hurts me when I deserve it."

"Did you deserve to end up in the hospital last month."

"I...well..."

"Exactly no answer."

"Listen it's nothing Blake loves me and I love him."

"Yea keep telling yourself that." Taylor said walking away.

"She has no idea what's going on." Alicia said walking out of the gym as well.

* * *

**Ok that's the second chapter and what's going on with Alicia.**

**Review ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Thanks for the reviews

**Alright whats going on with Alicia and that guy of hers Blake. Btw this whole thing is set before Unforgiven to Wrestlemania and the shows after **

* * *

Alicia was walking to her hotel room when she saw a head that is all too familiar.

"Blake!" She exclaimed.

He turned around a little annoyed.

"Hey how come you never returned my calls?"

"I have my reasons."

"Well that's all in the past how about tomorrow after smackdown we'll hit the clubs not to far the arena."

"Maybe." He said coldly.

Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Ok Blake why the cold shoulder?"

"I'm just a little annoyed right now alright."

"Why?"

"Maybe because my girlfriend is being a little bit of a prick."

"Yea your girlfriend is right in front of you if you haven't noticed."

"And she's a bitch too."

"Oh I'm the bitch you're the one who's pouting like child who didn't get the toy they wanted for Christmas."

After she said that Blake slapped her. Hard.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again."

She just stayed silent with her head still turned.

"And you're not going to a club tonight."

"What," Alicia said annoyed. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do."

Blake then grabbed her arm and started squeezing cutting off any circulation she had.

"I can, I will, and I just did."

He let go of her and she fell down, then stormed out of the hotel angrily.

"Asshole." She said quietly.

She checked her arm and there was already a bruise starting to form. She sighed sadly and went to her hotel room. She saw Taylor already in their room getting ready for bed.

"Hey Tay." She said sadly.

"Hey Leesh what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine." Alicia said unconvincingly.

Taylor saw the bruise on her arm and sighed.

"Blake?"

Alicia just nodded.

"Leesh you can't keep doing this."

"Then what can I do Tay." She said sitting on her bed.

"You can end it like soon."

"I just don't know I-"

She was cut off by the sound of yelling in the other room. Taylor and Alicia had a connecting bedroom with Matt and Jeff Hardy. Which in their case can go both good and bad. Good because both brothers are cute, and bad because the two brothers are fighting more and more lately.

"They're fighting again." Taylor said annoyed.

"Apparently." Alicia said equally annoyed.

"Your turn to see whats wrong."

"I don't even bother any more lets just listen."

And listen they did.

"Jeff how could you do that you have girlfriend remember."

"Dude how does dancing with a girl mean anything."

"It does when you buy her drinks and flirt with her like she has a chance."

"Wow I'm sorry girls actually like me."

"What are you talking about."

"You've always been jealous about the fact that girls are always all over me and ignore you."

The two girls didn't even bother anymore.

"I guess I'm in Jeff's room again." Alicia said.

"And I'm with Matt."

Matt came in the room mad.

"Matt whats going on now." Taylor said.

"Jeff he's just ugh." Matt said as he sat on Taylor's bed.

"You know I can relieve all that stress like we did last time remember." Taylor said flirtatiously as she gestured to Alicia's bed which she was still sitting on.

Alicia look down disgustingly and got up slowly.

"Ummm...Tay can I talk to you for a bit."

"Sure."

Alicia pulled Taylor into the bathroom and put the sink on.

"Taylor are you still with John?"

"Yeah why."

"Well then why the hell did you say that you hooked with Matt."

"Because I did." Taylor said like it was no big deal.

"Tay how could you hook up with Matt while you're in a relationship with John."

"It's no big deal."

"It is when John is in love with you and you're just taking advantage of him."

"Leesh lighten up John and I are nothing serious and I only help Matt when he's under stress." After she said that Taylor left leaving Alicia disgusted.

Alicia ignored Taylor the rest of the night and just got ready for bed in Jeff's room. She put on a tank top and short shorts.

"Can you believe Taylor." Alicia said pacing around the room.

"Well she was always promiscuous so this isn't a surprise."

"Jeff she's practicly cheating on John with your brother aren't you a bit concerned or annoyed or even disgusted."

"Uhhhh...do I have to answer that."

"Ugh whatever I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Yeah hey are you coming to Club Phoenix(A/N I know dumb name but I had nothing else to put there) with Beth and I."

"Uh...I don't know I think Blake and I have something planned." She said nervously.

"Ok but Beth wants to know if your still on for shopping or whatever."

"Tell her definitely."

"Alright well goodnight."

"Night." She said blowing him a kiss.

Their relationship was complicated. They always hug and exchange "friendly" kisses. Their storyline together made things even more complicated. They always have to kiss and do stuff like that. They still though remain close friends even if they want it to be more, even when Jeff has a girlfriend that he loves.

* * *

**OK that's the third chapter. **

**Wrestlemania and Raw was amazing. I was sad that Jeff lost but that will just make the storyline bigger I guess. JBL QUIT! I was like doing my happy dance. John won again YAY! Chris Jericho won but then got punched in the face it was a lot of mixed emotions for me. Santino oops I mean Santina is so funny I feel so bad for Beth Phoenix. Bastista is...BACK YAY. I was soooooooo happy. Monday in the all star tag match there was a lot of things that went through my mind. CM Punk won again that's like a record right? Jeff looked like he was in pain but he pulled through. John look hot duh, Ray Mysterio looked cute and Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat was sick. I actually like Matt's new look he's starting to look hot. Edge didn't annoy the hell out of me but Vickie did. Why oh why is she the new GM for Raw, she practically ruined Smackdown for everyone now she's doing the same to Raw. Oh well and one more thing...UNDERTAKER IS 17-0 THE STREAK IS STILL ALIVE!**

**Ok so review =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok well we found just found how promiscuous Taylor really is.**

**But in this chapter we will find just evil Blake is.**

* * *

Alicia and Taylor are getting ready for the Smackdown/ECW tapings. They're going against Natalya and Victoria(A/N Remember it's the week before Unforgiven and btw I'm just making up the matches except the ones Jeff are in to get into the champion matches). Alicia is wearing white tights, the kind that Candice Michelle wears and a light pink top, the kind that Kelly Kelly wears. Taylor is wearing red shorts, the kind that Maryse wears with a black top like Alicia. They were stretching until Jeff came in with a sad look on his face.

"Whats wrong Jeff?" Alicia asked as she got up from the floor.

"Apparently I'm not gonna win the scramble at Unforgiven."

"Why not?"

"They said I'm not ready or whatever but they said I'll get it."

"Do you know when?"

"Nope."

"Well at least you have a match there's gonna be no divas there just Michelle and Maryse."

"Yeah well-"

He was cut by Matt coming into the room.

"Hey guys guess what I'm gonna win at Unforgiven!"

"Matt that's great!" The girls said in unison.

They both gave him a big hug.

"Yeah man that is." Jeff said patting his back then walking out.

"Whats wrong with him?" Matt asked.

"Jeff's not gonna win at Unforgiven." Alicia answered.

"Oh well I guess I didn't help when I said I would."

"You think."

"Yeah I'm gonna go apologize."

"Don't be you didn't know." Taylor said.

"Yeah she's right just don't bring it up alright." Alicia agreed.

"Alright."

"Well Tay we have to get ready for our match come on."

The two girls walked to the curtain to get ready for their match. Victoria and Natalya came out first. Then the beginning of When I Grow Up by the Pussycat dolls came out after the first 17 seconds of the song it went straight to the chorus and they came out. They came out slapped the fans hands got in the ring and the match started. Taylor and Alicia mostly dominated no surprise there, they're actually supposed to win. Alicia did her finisher to Victoria and the match was over. They went back stage and got ready to leave.

"Hey are you going to the club with Jeff, Matt, Beth, John, and I?" Taylor asked.

"Ummmm...no I can't." Alicia said nervously.

"Blake again?"

"Well we are having and plans and you know."

"Whatever."

"Anyway so how are you and John?"

"Good why?"

"No reason just-"

Alicia was cut off by her phone.

"It's a text from Beth."

_'Hey plz come 2 the club 2night i nd 2 talk 2 u - Beth'_

"I guess I'm going to the club tonight."

"What about Blake?"

"I'll talk to him."

"Whatever let's just go meet everyone."

"First let me just talk to Blake."

Taylor rolled her eyes. Alicia came back annoyed.

"So what's the damage?"

"I have to be at the hotel by midnight."

"What is he your father."

"Apparently lets just go I wanna actually try to enjoy my night."

"Alright everyone is already at the club."

"Well let's get dressed."

The girls took a shower and got dressed. Taylor's wearing a short, dark purple dress that came to a little bit shorter than mid-thigh. It's strapless and she wore a flower in her hair with black stiletto's. Alicia's wearing a dark blue dress the same length as Taylor's. It only covered one shlouder and she wore blue dangling earrings with black stiletto's.

"Ready?" Taylor asked.

"Yep let's go."

They made it to the club just in time.

"Well I'm gonna find Beth." Alicia said.

"Alright."

After Taylor walked off Alicia went off to find Beth. She saw in the club at the bar.

"Hey Beth what was with the text?" She asked sitting next to her.

"Leesh I think I might break up with Jeff."

"What why?"

"We just lost something."

"Are you telling me you guys fell out of love."

"I guess I am."

"But how like what happened."

"I don't know, we were out last night and when we kissed that spark was lost."

"But he's crazy about you."

"That's the hard part."

"Look Beth do whatever it is that makes you happy you will still be my best friend ever...next to Taylor."

"Thanks Leesh you're the best."

"I know."

The two girls laughed and hugged.

"Come on lets have a drink."

"Oh I don't know."

"Oh come on one drink whats the harm."

"You're right."

_2:00 a.m._

Alicia tried sneaking into the hotel room without making a sound. She wasn't drunk, she was just having a good time dancing and hanging out. She's completely sober. Unfortunately Blake was awake the whole time.

"Nice of you to show up." He said with venom in his voice.

"Blake look I'm sorry I was just hanging out with my friends but I'm sober."

"I told you home by midnight it's two a.m."

"Blake you're not my dad."

"But I'm you boyfriend and you better do what I say."

"Blake look I love you I really do but I'm tired of you telling me what to and what to say, but I'm really tired of you beating me up 24/7."

After she said that he slapped her.

"Your tired well are you tired of this."

He then pushed her to the ground then kicked her in the stomach.

"You tired now."

She said nothing.

"Answer me bitch."

He then took her by the hair and through her into the desk. He wasn't done yet. He walked over to her and started punching and kicking her. The more he beat her the more blood that was lost. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She tried to run but Blake held her down. She couldn't fight back because her body wasn't responding, like she was being controlled by something or someone who's defenseless. Blake finished her off by grabbing her by the neck and pushing her to the wall.

"Now I'm not gonna say it again treat me with some respect or something worse will happen."

She couldn't say anything. The life was being choked out of her. She started going in and out of consciousness. Blake then dropped her and stormed out of the room. Alicia just layed on the floor in a bloody mess trying to breath. She couldn't take the pain anymore she just fell into unconicousness.

* * *

**Omg what's gonna happen to Alicia will someone find her. You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out.**

**But review first!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok wow Alicia got hurt real bad in the last chapter , Lets see how she's doing.**

* * *

Alicia woke and was blinded by white lights. She tried to sit up but it hurt to much. She tried to remember what happened but everything came to blank. After she realized that she's in the hospital she remembered everything.

"What happened?" She said not really talking to anyone.

"You're in the hospital." A voice said.

It took some time before Alicia realized it's Taylor.

"Tay how-"

"I found you on the floor in pain in OUR room." She emphasized on the word our.

Taylor sighed.

"Was it Blake?"

Alicia just stayed silent.

"Leesh this is the second time you're in the hospital because of Blake you need to stop this.

"Look I'm sorry it's just...it's hard ok."

"Leesh I'm worried about you everytime you're in the hospital it gets worse."

"Again I'm sorry its complicated alright."

"Then uncomplicate it and dump the jerks ass."

"Look can we just stop talking about it alright."

"Fine."

"So just out of curiosity what exactly happened when I was out?"

"You got 15 stitches in your arm, 20 in your head, and a sprained wrist and ankle."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely."

"What am I gonna do?"

"I already called Shane said you had an accident and he's giving you time to heal."

"What did you say the accident was?"

"That you were in a car crash but it was nothing serious."

"Ok thanks."

"That's what friends are for."

"Speaking of..."

"They're outside worried to death."

"Well let's tell them I'm fine."

"Alright.

Taylor came back in with John, Matt, Jeff, and Beth.

"Hey." Was the only thing Alicia got to say before everyone drowned her with hugs.

"So what happened to you?" John asked.

"I had a car accident with my car."

"Well the doctors had to patch you up good so how ya feeling?" Matt asked.

"Sore very sore."

"Well you're gonna be sore for a while so you better relax if you wanna heal." John said.

"Thanks."

Everyone talked a little bit more but they had to go home. Now it was just Taylor, Jeff, and Alicia.

"Um I'm gonna get something to eat have fun you two." Taylor said.

Now it was just Jeff and Alicia. They were silent for a while.

"You know you scared us for a while." Jeff said breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry."

"And I know it wasn't a car accident your car is perfectly fine."

"Well I never said it was my car."

"Alicia stop shitting me." Jeff said.

Jeff never uses Alicia's actually name. He always uses her nickname Leesh and he never curses at her. Now Alicia knows he's being serious.

"Look Jeff I'm sorry I can't tell you ok."

"Why not?"

"Because it's complicated."

"Please Leesh tell me I don't want this to happen again."

"Jeff I can't."

"Maybe this will change your mind."

Without warning Jeff leaned in and kissed her. When he puled away Alicia was shocked.

"JEFF!" She started, "I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend."

"No Beth and I broke up."

"Well Blake and I didn't and he gets really mad-"

"Wait Blake did this to you."

"Jeff don't get mad it was just a misunderstanding."

"Leesh he put you in the hospital is there a reason?"

"I got home a two a.m. when he said I should be home at midnight." She said shyly.

"Wow that's a great reason." He said sarcastically.

"Jeff please don't hurt him ok." She said tearing up.

"Leesh I can't believe you you're defending him after he practically beat you up."

"Jeff I still love him."

"Really well at least one of you has to."

"What are you talking about?"

"Blake doesn't love you if he did he wouldn't hurt you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I would never hurt you because I love you Leesh."

"Jeff...I."

"You know what forget it." Jeff said before he left furious.

"JEFF COME BACK...please."

That was the last thing she said before she broke down crying. Taylor came back in wondering why Jeff got mad. When she saw Alicia crying she didn't say anything she just comforted her best friend.

* * *

**Wow lots of drama. Will Jeff and Alicia ever be friends again.**

**Ok I'm very annoyed at Samckdown. Why are they making Jeff lose to his brother. I mean they're making Jeff lose in his own turf its so stupid. Well whatever I'm glad Teddy Long is back.**

**Well review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK so a lot of things are going on between Jeff and Alicia.**

**Thanks for the reviews taker43, MrsRKOCena, and Hardyrhodescenafan1**

* * *

Its been a week since the kiss Jeff gave Alicia. They have both been avoiding each other since. The storyline is getting even more awkward. Tonight is Unforgiven and they have a seen together.

(A/N Just like my last story **BOLD **is the scene)

"Alright action!" The cameraman said.

**Jeff was tying his boots when there was a knock at the door.**

**"Come in." He said.**

**"Hey baby." His girlfriend of a year said.**

**"Hey." He gave her a light kiss.**

**"Are you excited for your match?"**

**"Oh yeah and tonight we are going to celebrate when I win."**

**"Oh I'm looking forward to that." Alicia said with a wink.**

**"Well lets go watch Matt's match it's coming up."**

**"Well that can wait right."**

**"Unfortunately no."**

**"Fine but you owe me." They shared one more kiss before they walked out.**

"Cut!" Shouted the cameraman.

"Good job Jeff."

"Thanks." He said then started to walk off.

"Wait Jeff come on can we talk about this?"

"No."

"Jeff please this is stupid you're my best guy friend and I don't wanna lose you."

"I don't know."

"Jeff please." Alicia pleaded her eyes filling up with tears.

"Alright the kiss never happened."

"Thank you you're the best." She said hugging him.

"Hey guys would you like some privacy." Taylor interrupted

"Haha very funny so are you ready for Matt's match?" Alicia asked.

"Yep and he's pumped."

"Good well the match is like now."

"Alright bye."

The match went on for a while then Matt showed up with a smile on his face and his belt on his arm.

"Congrats." Everyone said.

"Thanks guys."

"Oh Matt our scene is coming up." Taylor reminded him.

Everyone got ready for the scene.

"Action!"

**Matt had just won the title and he's on his way to see his brother with Taylor on his arm.**

**"Hey man congrats on winning." Jeff said hugging Matt.**

**"Yeah and you know what will make this night better is that you win the WWE championship."**

**"Please my man can do anything." Alicia said.**

**"You know it."**

**Everyone walked off to celebrate.**

"Cut!"

"Alright time to disappoint." Jeff said.

"Jeff you'll do great."

"Thanks Leesh."

After his match Jeff was depressed but everyone was supportive so he felt better. Everyone just decided to back to the hotel. Taylor and Matt decided to "celebrate" so Alicia had to sleep in Jeff's room.

"You Jeff even though you didn't win you did awesome."

"Thanks Leesh."

As Alicia was getting ready for bed she threw a pillow and accidentally hit Jeff.

"Hey."

"Sorry." Alicia said as she laughed.

They went into a full blown pillow fight. Jeff got "mad" so he tackled Alicia onto her bed. As they were laughing Jeff is still on top of her. They stopped and looked into each other eyes. Before they knew they were kissing. As they were kissing Jeff's hand found his way into her shirt. Alicia didn't know why but she let him. She let him take off her shirt and his own. Jeff went from her mouth to her neck. She moaned in delight. One thing lead to another and they were naked. Jeff soon entered her slowly but became fast. When they were done they fell asleep in each others arms. Before she went to sleep Alicia realized something...she's in love with Jeff Hardy

* * *

**Oh well so much for all staying friends. Whats gonna happen to Alicia and Blake.**

**Stay tuned to find out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok wow Jeff and Alicia just slept together wow.**

**Thanks for the reviews MrsRKOCena, Hardyrhodescenafan1, MagZ86**

* * *

Alicia woke up and saw no one next to her. She looked to the night stand next to her and saw a note signed by Jeff. It said he was at break feast. She put the note down and heard the door open. Jeff walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jeff I-"

"I know we have to put this all behind us and pretend it never happened."

"No I was gonna say I'm willing to give us a try." She said smiling.

"Really?"

"Really."

She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"But what about Blake."

"Well I think we're far from over."

"Good."

They kissed again.

"I love you Jeffrey Nero Hardy."

Jeff smiled when she said that.

"I love you too Alicia Jane Cortez." (A/N Yeah I have no idea how to spell that name)

They kissed one more time.

"Now get out so I can change."

"Oh come on its not like I never saw anything."

"Jeff."

"Alright I'm going."

When he left, Alicia changed into jeans and and a white tank top that said 'Rockstar Royalty' in pink cursive. She put black flip flops on, put her hair in a messy bun, sunglasses on top of her head to keep her hair in place, mascara, eye-liner, and light pink lip gloss.

"Alright ready."

"Ok cool lets go down."

They went down and Alicia instantly went to find Taylor and tell her what happened. She found at a table at their hotel breakfeast bar. She's wearing jean shorts, a purple tank top, a black belt around the top, black flip flops. Her hair is in a low side pony tail with her bangs in her face, mascara, eye-liner, and clear lip gloss.

"Good Morning." Alicia said in a sing song voice while taking the chair across from Taylor.

"Well someones happy this morning."

"Well that could possibly be the fact that Jeff and I had an amazing night together."

"Leesh did you and Jeff have sex."

"Maybe."

"OMG that's awesome so does that mean you and are..."

"Over with a capitol OVER."

"Finally and its about time you and Jeff got together."

Alicia was about to say something else but was cut off by the sound of yelling.

"Oh no not in public." Taylor said.

"Oh yes and here they come."

"Com on lets go stop it before people get curious."

"To late for that."

Taylor turned around and saw almost every WWE superstar looking to see what's going on.

"Jeff are you out of your fucking mind."

"If you mean hoping my brother would be happy for me than yeah."

"Jeff how could you take advantage of her like that."

"Wish I could say the same for you."

"What are talking about."

"I'm talking about the fact that you're so desperate that you'll sleep with every girl that looks at you."

After Jeff said that Matt slapped him.

"MATT!" The girls said in unison.

"Matt what has gotten into you." Alicia said walking off with Jeff.

"Matt I don't whats going on with you but you better stop what they do is none of our business."

"But Tay-"

"But nothing stop they don't question our personal lives." Taylor said walking off.

Taylor went off to find Jeff and Alicia.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey." Alicia said checking Jeff's face.

"Jeff what was that about?" Taylor asked.

"I told Matt about what happened between me and Leesh and he got mad."

"He needs to mind his own business." Alicia said.

"Well he acts like a big brother to you so its alright." Jeff said.

"Yeah you're right we should go apologize."

Taylor and Alicia left to find Matt.

"Matt we're sorry." The girls said in unison.

"Its alright it's partly my fault where's Jeff I need to talk to him."

"In his room." Alicia said.

"Thanks."

When he left Alicia's phone started to ring it's Blame it by Jamie Fox.

"Hello."

After she answered she mouthed 'Blake' to Taylor.

"Yeah listen we need to talk." Alicia said walking off.

When she left John Cena came up to Taylor.

"Hey baby." He said kissing her cheek.

"Hey what's the schedule today."

"Uh I have a couple of interviews I don't when I'll be done."

Taylor sighed.

"But I'll be done by tonight to have dinner."

"Yep and after dinner we can have some personal time too in your room."

"Sounds fun."

He placed a kiss on her lips.

"Well I have to go but I'll see you at eight I promise." He said walking away.

"Bye." Taylor said blowing him a kiss.

Alicia came back with her phone in her hands.

"How did the break up go?"

"Alright I just have to avoid Blake for the rest of my life."

"Oh well you're always on the road and after tonight we are going to another state."

"True."

_2 months later (night before survivor series)_

Its been two months since Alicia and Jeff slept together. Since then they have been getting stronger and stronger. Right now Taylor and Alicia are getting ready for Survivor Series tomorrow night.

"So how are you and Jeff doing?" Taylor asked.

"Amazing we are totally clicking."

"Glad you guys are."

"Why do you say that."

"Well I've realized what I was doing with John and Matt isn't fair so I devoted my time to John."

"And."

"I don't know John and I lost something."

"Let me guess that spark you guys had is gone."

"Yeah how did you know that."

"The same thing happened to Beth and Jeff."

"Well now it's happening to John and I."

"Well-"

Alicia was cut off by a scream.

"What was that?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know lets check it out."

They walked outside and saw Jeff unconscious on the floor.

"JEFF!" Alicia screamed.

She knelt down next to him to make sure he's ok.

"Taylor call help."

Taylor was already on it.

"Help is on it's way."

"Oh god Jeff what happened."

In a matter of seconds help came. They took Jeff to the nearest hospital. The doctors told everyone to wait outside. Everyone meaning Alicia, Taylor, John, and Matt. The doctor came out only a few minutes later.

"Is he ok?" Alicia asked.

"He's fine he suffered a head injury."

"How?"

"By the looks of it her got hit in the back of the head."

"Do you know what?"

"We are not sure."

"Can we see him?"

"Yeah actually if someone signs these forms then he can be released tonight, but he can't fight tonight."

"I'll sign them." Matt said.

While Matt signed the release forms everyone else went to see Jeff. Jeff was putting on his shirt when they walked in.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Alicia asked.

"Like I got hit by a hammer."

"Well you get released tonight."

"Thank god."

Alicia laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Where's Matt?"

"He's out signing the release papers."

"Oh."

"So Jeff did you see how hit you in the head?" Taylor asked.

"No all I know is I was going to my hotel room and I got hit in the head."

"Well who saw you last?"

"Matt."

"He said that he left early."

"If early meant one a.m. then sure."

"That bastard." Both girls said quietly.

"We'll be right back." Taylor said.

They left and found Matt still signing the forms.

"Hey Matt just out of curiosity are you sure you didn't see Jeff tonight?" Taylor asked.

"No why?"

"Oh just wondering, oh hey Taylor did guess what."

"What Leesh?"

"The police are getting involved in this case and if someone doesn't come forward with the truth they'll check the security tapes and who ever they catch might go to jail."

"But only if they don't tell the truth?"

"Yep if they do they'll get probation."

The girls checked if Matt is giving in.

"Really?" Matt asked as if he didn't care.

"Yep and we all told them our stories except well you."

"Well I wasn't with him."

"Ok its a good thing we all told the truth because the police still check the tapes."

"Alright well I got nothing to tell." Matt said about to walk off.

"Ok that's it Matt get your ass back here!" Taylor shouted.

"What?"

"We know your ass is lying."

"What are talking about?"

"Matt cut the crap Jeff told us what happened ok so shut it." Alicia said.

"Ok look I was with him but then I left him."

"Now was that so hard actually telling the truth." She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry ok I didn't know it mattered."

"Matt your brother was just hit in the head with something and you act like you didn't care."

"I do ok again I'm sorry and by the way he was hit with a crowbar." Matt said walking away.

"Wait I thought the doctor didn't know what hit Jeff in the head." Taylor said

"He doesn't." Alicia said looking at Matt while he's walking away.

* * *

**I think the girls are getting suspicious that Matt did this...but did he?**

**Read to find out**

**Plus the draft, smackdown and the premiere of WWE Superstars was awesome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok wow a lot of things happened.**

**One Alicia and Jeff are together YAY!, two Taylor and John might break up, and three Matt might of hit Jeff in the head**

**Thanks for the reviews InkyDoodle, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, MrsRKOCena, and CountryGirl8**

* * *

It's been a month since the whole attack. Alicia and Taylor still think Matt did it but are getting over it. Now everyone just got up and are getting ready to head to the arena. Alicia unfortunately isn't feeling up to it since she's throwing up.

"Thanks for holding my hair Jeff." She said brushing her teeth.

"No problem are you feeling ok?"

"I don't know this happened for like a months or two and then for the rest of the day I'm fine." She said when she finished.

"Alright...wait did you say two months?"

"Yeah about."

"Leesh we have been going out and you know getting busy remember?"

"How could I forget." She said kissing him on the lips.

"Haha but seriously do you think you're you know."

"Pregnant no I mean I can't be right?"

"I don't know that's why I asked you."

"Don't worry I'm probably not."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She said not really believing herself.

"Alright well I'm gonna head down ok."

"Alright I'll meet you down there."

"Alright." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

When he left Alicia quickly changed into a black sweatsuit with a white tank top, then she ran to Taylor's room.

"Taylor open up." Alicia said knocking loudly.

"Alright geez Alicia what is it?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

"WHAT!"

"Shhh look can we talk inside."

"Alright but its not empty."

"Ok look I don't care as long as no one tells Jeff."

"Ok besides it's only Maria."

"Alright so can I come in."

"Yeah come in."

"Hey Leesh." Maria said as she walked in.

"Oh Ria." Alicia said as she gave her a hug almost in tears.

"Aw Leesh what's wrong?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god Alicia seriously." Maria said breaking the hug.

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

"Take a test before I jump to conclusions."

"Well you have to take one at the arena."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope now come on we're all ready."

"Alright let's go."

The girls met Jeff downstairs and left for the arena. Maria went in her own car to get the test, when everyone was at the arena the girls went for their dressing room. It was deserted thankfully.

"You ready Leesh?" Taylor asked.

"Nope but do I have a choice."

"I guess not now take it already."

"Fine."

She took it and after five minutes it was time for the results. Alicia went in and came out with tears in her eyes.

"What does it say?" Maria asked.

Alicia didn't say anything she just broke down crying.

"Oh my god it's positive."

Alicia just nodded her head.

"It's ok." Taylor said giving her a hug with Maria joining.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?!" Taylor shouted.

"Me Paul."

Taylor looked at Alicia for approval and she nodded her head.

"Come in!"

"Thanks I just need...Whoa Leesh are you ok?"

Alicia just showed him the test.

"Wow Leesh you're pregnant."

She nodded and broke down crying again into his chest.

"It's ok." He said hugging her back.

After some more comforting, Alicia calmed down.

"Now may I ask who knocked you up?"

"Jeff." She said quietly.

"HARDY!?"

"Who else." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry but he did oh he is a dead man."

Paul treats almost every diva he's friends with as a little sister. He's mostly over-protective with Alicia, Taylor, and Maria. That's only on Smackdown.

"Paul look it's alright really it's no big deal."

"Leesh how are you gonna wrestle while you're pregnant?"

"I'll talk to Stephine with a certain best friend who happens to be her husband."

"Fine I'll go with you."

"Thank you." she said hugging him."

They went to Stephine's office to tell her. After they told she was shocked.

"Alicia are you serious?"

"A hundred percent."

"Wow well you know we can make this work."

"Really how?"

"We can make into a storyline it's perfect actually we'll start tonight."

"Ok how is it gonna work."

"Ok you try to tell him backstage but then you tell him in the ring publicly."

"Alright come to me in a few hours about two hours before the show starts and I'll have the scripts ready."

"Thank you so much for understanding Steph."

"Hey don't worry this happens a lot."

"Ok so I'll come to you in few hours."

"Yes and congratulations."

"Thanks."

Alicia then left to find Jeff. She couldn't find him but saw Helms talking to R-truth.

"Hey guys have you seen Jeff?"

"Shouldn't he be in his dressing room?" R-truth asked.

"I checked he's not in there."

"Well if he's not there check the ring."

"Why would he be in the ring?"

"Practicing he has a match tonight.

"Oh thanks."

Alicia went to the ring and saw Jeff there with The Brian Kendrick.

"Jeff you think you can stop for a second?"

"Depends why?"

"I have to tell you something important."

"Ok."

Jeff rolled out of the ring.

"Alright what do you have to tell me?"

"Two things actually," She started. "First we have a new storyline."

"Cool what about?"

"About the second thing but I can only tell you in privacy."

Jeff looked at Kendrick and he left without a word.

"Ok he's gone now tell."

"Ummm...Jeff I-I'm...I'm pregnant ok."

"Re-re-really." He stuttered.

"Yes really."

"So I was right?"

"Yes you were so now you're gonna be a dad."

"I'm gonna be a dad." Jeff said quietly.

"Yes you are."

"I'm gonna be a dad." Jeff repeated.

"Jeff are you alright?"

He didn't say anything. Instead he picked her up and spun her around then hugged her tightly.

"This is great look we gotta tell Matt."

Without a say, Alicia got dragged to find Matt. They reached Matt's locker room and Jeff started banging on the door.

"Matt open up!"

"Alright god just stop banging." Matt said opening the door.

"We have to tell you something but we can't say it out here."

"Alright then come in."

"So what do have to tell me?" Matt asked when they walked in.

"Um well Matt how do you feel about being an uncle." Alicia said.

"Wait are you saying that I...you mean...Leesh you're pregnant!"

"Yep."

"That's great." Matt said hugging her.

"So how far along are you?" Matt asked.

"About two months."

"Two months? Can you figure out the gender by then?"

"No but I wanna be surprised anyway do you Jeff?"

"I do too."

"Fine I can deal with that." Matt said.

They laughed and made a few jokes but soon it was time to get the script from Stephine. She knocked on her door.

"Come in." She said.

"Hey I'm here to get the script."

"Yes here you go and here's one for Jeff."

"Thanks Steph."

"Your welcome."

Alicia walked out and saw Jeff on the other side.

"Your script Jeff."

"Thanks."

They both skimmed through and found out the storyline. Alicia is gonna try to tell him tonight but Jeff won't listen. Then this Sunday at Armageddon when Jeff wins the title she's tell him.

"Damn I should of told you at Armegedin."

"Please you would of never lasted."

"How would you know?"

"Leesh I've known you for two years I think I know you by now, when you have news you can't wait to tell everyone."

She was about to say something back but then realized it's true.

"Ok fine that's true."

"See."

"Shut-up." She said placing a playful slap on his arm.

He responded by laughing and placing a kiss on her lips. Alicia soon deepened it. Eventually they had to come out for air.

"Want to take this to your locker room?" Alicia suggested.

He nodded. They left for his locker room. When they got in, Jeff put her on the couch inside. He then climbed on top of her and kissed her again. Jeff went for her lips to her jaw then to her neck. Alicia moaned in response. Jeff went back to her lips and they started making out again. They were interrupted with a knock at the door.

"Who is it!?" Jeff groaned.

"Me Taylor Miss Alicia is needed." Taylor said jokingly.

Alicia rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming."

She gave Jeff a quick kiss and left.

"So who needs me."

Yeah no one needs you Maria and I just wanna know what happened because you left and never came back."

"Seriously I was just...you know what forget it."

"Alright cool now tell."

Well he's happy no ecstatic and so is Matt."

"You told Matt too."

"Well of course he is the uncle."

"True so how did it go with Stephine."

"She made it into a storyline."

"Weird but ok whatever."

"Yeah but I'm just glad I get to keep my job."

"You seriously thought they were going to fire you."

"Well I can't wrestle with a child."

"But you are one of the best diva's here."

"Well I wouldn't say that."

"Yeah it's true and maybe this little guy will become a wrestler too isn't that right." She said talking into Alicia's belly.

"Taylor people are staring."

"Oh come on it's not like they aren't gonna know eventually."

"But still I want to keep this a secret for as long as possible."

"Fine."

"Keep what a secret?" Said a voice.

Both girls were startled. They turned around and saw one of their worst enemy's, Michelle McCool.

"What do you want Michelle?" Taylor said annoyed.

"Oh nothing now what is I hear about a secret?"

"Nothing that concerns you bitch."

"Now do you really want to talk to me that way."

"Oh I'll talk to anyway I want."

"Alright fine now I guess then you won't having a match with me tonight then."

"I'll take you anytime any day."

"Oh I wasn't talking to you I'm challenging you." Michelle pointed at Alicia.

Alicia managed to keep a straight face.

"Well Michelle I would to kick your ass but I can't I have mandatory break."

"...Or you're just hiding behind that excuse or do you have a dirty little secret."

They are no nose to nose.

"I think that's none of your business."

"Look if you're scared to face me then fine but at least admit it."

"Scared please don't make me laugh."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am and I don't need to hear this."

She started walking off but Michelle shoved her from behind. Alicia turned around.

"I never though I'd see the day Alicia Cortez will run away from a fight."

"No I'm not I'm just bigger than that." She said walking off again.

"Too bad I'm not."

Michelle speared her from behind. Alicia fell but was careful enough to not fall on her stomach but fell on her side. Michelle jumped on top of her and started punching her. Alicia fought back and tried to get her off of her. Alicia gave her a shot to the jaw. Michelle stumbled off of her. Alicia then kicked her in the stomach. Michelle punched her in the face again. She then pushed Alicia onto the wall. Then Michelle grabbed Alicia by the hair and pulled her down. Before anything else happened Taylor pulled Michelle off of Alicia and kicked her in the temple. Michelle fell to the ground. Taylor ran to Alicia's side.

"Leesh are you alright?"

"Yeah just hurting all over."

"Hows the baby?" Taylor asked quietly so no one watching could hear.

"Fine I don't think he/she is hurt I tried to avoid my stomach."

"Good someone already called Jeff he should be here soon."

As if on cue Jeff ran to Alicia's side too.

"Leesh are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine and so is the baby."

"How do you know?"

"I just do but we can still check."

"Can we?"

She nodded. They went to the medical wing to check how the baby is. The doctor took out a machine and put headphones in her ears and the remote(A/N yeah no idea what that thing is so bear with me here I'm only 14 people who got held back because I missed the damn cut at my school my b-day is in december).

"Well you guys are very lucky." The doctor said putting the machine away.

"So..." Jeff said.

"The baby is fine thankfully but be careful alright no fights, even the simplest shove can harm the baby."

"Don't worry I'll be extra careful now." Alicia said.

"That's good to hear" The doctor said as she walked out.

"Now mind telling me what happened." Jeff said as they were getting ready to leave.

"Ok look I was just talking to Taylor, and Michelle got involved and started challenging me. We both said some words then just attacked me."

"Well now you are going to stay away from any fights alright."

"Duh."

Jeff laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Come on the show already started and we have a scene to shoot."

"Can I rest first, I'm exhausted."

Jeff smirked.

"Sure."

They went to her and Taylor's locker room. When they walked in Taylor was already passed out on the couch.

"Are you serious?" Alicia whined.

"Haha don't worry you can sleep on my lap."

"Thanks you're the best." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"I try."

She laughed. Jeff sat down on one of the chairs, Alicia came over and sat on his lap. She got comfortable and fell asleep. After about and a half hour she woke up.

"How long have I've been out?" She asked tiredly.

"About a half hour."

"Oh well I better get ready ."

"Yeah I'll wait outside."

"Alright wait where's Taylor?"

"She has a match with Michelle."

"Yes thank you well I have to get ready."

Jeff just walked out. After a while Alicia came out. She's wearing a gold, skin tight, off-the shoulder top, a black, short leather skirt, and knee high black boots. She has on light gold eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, and clear lip-gloss. She has gold chanderlir earings and a black choker with the hardy symbol in sliver. She got that as a gift from both Matt and Jeff on her birthday.

"Ready."

"Wow you look amazing."

"Thanks Jeff." She said blushing.

"Well lets go."

They went to where they are shooting the scene.

"OK 3...2...1...go"

**Alicia is sitting on a counter waiting for Jeff. She's reading WWE magazine but really isn't paying attention to what it's saying. There is something on her mind and she needs to tell Jeff something important. She's two months pregnant with Jeff's kid. She just found out this morning. Soon Jeff came up to her to go to his match.**

**"Ready to go?"**

**"Yeah but I need to tell you something."**

**"Can it wait this is my final match before Armageddon."**

**"But this is important."**

**"Leesh I'm pretty sure it can wait lets go."**

**Before she can say anything else Jeff left. Alicia just stared in his direction. She sighed and followed him.**

"Cut that was great guys."

"That was great wasn't it Jeff."

"I believe it was."

They laughed and kissed.

"Ready for your match."

"Yep and you should be glad to hear that Taylor kicked Michelle's ass earlier."

"Well to be honest I'm not surprised."

"Don't think anyone is."

"So Jeff can you believe that you are going to win the title Sunday."

"No but I'm not complaining though."

She laughed. They made their way to the ring. Jeff is fighting 'The' Brian Kendrick. It went back and forth but Jeff won...no surprise there. Like the storyline is supposed to go Alicia has to tell him something. She tried but didn't listen so she acted annoyed. Then they went backstage.

"I swear Jeff if you were like that in real life would seriously pinn you to a wall and make you listen."

"Now that doesn't sound so bad." He said putting his arms around her and started kissing her neck.

"I guess not."

"Hey get a room!" Yelled a voice.

"Aww is Matt jealous that he isn't getting some."

"I wouldn't say that." He said winking at Taylor as she walked over.

"Hey guys what's up?"

Jeff and Alicia just looked at her with Matt not knowing.

"Uh is something wrong?"

"No everything is fine." Alicia said with a forceful smile.

"Ok whatever now I think we should go to the hotel I don't know about you but I'm tired."

"Yeah let's go but Taylor can stay back for a while I have to get my bag."

"Why don't you ask your baby daddy." She said with a smirk.

Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Because we haven't really hung out lately so lets go."

She didn't let Taylor say anything else, Alicia just pulled her to their dressing room.

"Alright Taylor again with this I mean you really need to stop."

"Stop what?"

"Oh don't go all innocent with me you either break up with John or I'll tell him what's been going on and he WILL dump you."

"Leesh it's not that bad as you're making it out to be."

"Tay, John and I are really close we are best friends ok and I hate to see my other best friend is using him for just sex."

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Taylor I'm serious I know you're in love with Matt and don't deny it so just dump John all ready because my best friend is getting a reputation as a slut."

"Well at least I'm not the one who got knocked up."

"With my boyfriend who I love and not cheating on."

"Leesh you need to relax don't worry I'll break up with John tonight or tomorrow morning since I'm really tired ok I promise."

"Fine but seriously break up with John already."

"I will now get your bag and let's go."

Alicia sighed and just grabbed her bag and left. They met up with the boys and the two friends went their seperate ways.

_'I hope she does the right _thing' Alicia thought.

Little did she know that Taylor is still gonna keep up her act until she gets caught.

* * *

**Wow a little drama going on here. Will Taylor ever stop sleeping with two guys behind their backs. Oh I don't think you know this Matt knew before that Taylor was with john but she kept telling him they are breaking up. She never did obviously but right now Matt thinks her a John are over. I hope that cleared things up.**

**Now read next chapter to see what happens with the two best friends.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okwow Taylor is keeping up with her slutting ways...but why?**

**Keep reading and find out.**

**Thanks for the reviews: CountryGirl8, hardyrhodescenafan1, InkyDoodle, Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy, and Miss. Fanfiction.**

**Oh and by the way I forgot to say that Taylor and Alicia play on-screen sister's.**

* * *

"Beth can you believe her?"

Alicia is at the mall with Beth just hanging out really. She's home in Cameron for just today and tomorrow.

"Well I'm not sure but I am surprised she's doing this to John and Matt."

"I know right."

"And I really can't believe Matt is still going around withTaylor when he knows Taylor is with John Cena his best friend."

"Oh no he doesn't Taylor keeps telling him they are over that is what really pisses me off."

"Oh my god really why is she doing this though?"

"You think I know."

"She is your best friend."

"Well all I can think is that she was slut in high school and still is now."

"There has to be more than that."

"I don't...actually I do." Alicia said sitting on a bench in the mall.

"What is it?" Beth asked sitting next to her.

"Taylor and I share a lot of things including a childhood."

"Go on."

"No one has exactly said you look beautiful except our mom but that's it, our sisters were always the prettier ones and skinnier. Hell they were and still are smarter than us. Our fathers just always found a flaw like you need to work out more, put more meat on those bones blah blah blah. The boys ignored us and we I guess ugly for practically our whole lives until Junior year of high school , these cute guys asked us out. After that we had a lot more confidence. I guess all that got to Taylor's head. If that isn't it then I don't know why she's a slut."

"Wow that is something."

"Yeah the first two years of high school were tough, our friends from middle school just dumped us and we only had each other. Ever since middle school we've been tight. We told each other everything and we did everything together."

"Wow again you guys have been for each other since the beginning."

"Yep now I don't know if I'm realizing it now or I've always known and tried to avoid it she's ruining her life and bringing me down with her."

"You know Leesh maybe you should try and to understand Taylor more."

"Yeah you're right Beth."

"I know."

They both laughed.

"So Beth I've been trying to ask you this ever since I got here are you ok with Jeff and I going out."

"Leesh I'm fine with I actually think you're a better for him than I was."

"Ok thank god and you're ok that I'm pregnant with his kid."

"Leesh look you told me this a couple of days ago and I said I'm fine with out and I'm still fine."

"I'm sorry it's just you're my best friend and I don't wanna lose you to something stupid."

"Alicia you are not getting rid of me that easily you should know that."

"I know mood swings."

"Right never fun."

"Trust me I rather have this than morning sickness."

"Yeah that does suck doesn't it."

"You have know idea."

The girls walked around and shopped more. Eventually they went home to crash.

"Hey Beth have you found any guys since you're single."

"Well there is this one guy...Jason."

"Jason is really sweet." She continued.

"Oh really where did you meet."

"At a club I was with a few other friends and we met on the dance floor after that we just clicked."

"Really how long have you been dating him."

"Um...about three weeks."

"THREE WEEKS! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well because I wasn't exactly sure where it was going and now I do we are official."

"Wow that's great can I perhaps see or meet him."

"Of course how about Matt's Christmas party."

"But that's like a week away."

"Well you have to wait until then."

"Fine but can I at least see what he looks like?"

"Sure here."

Beth took out her sell phone. What Alicia saw shocked her.

"Oh my god that's Blake's brother."

"Seriously."

"Yeah Blake said he had a brother about two years older than him and this is him."

"Wow that isn't awkward."

"I only met Jason about once or twice and he is the complete opposite of Blake so you're good."

Alicia told Beth about the whole abusive thing when they broke up.

"Ok thanks I guess but don't worry I'm only gonna invite Jason that's it."

"Oh trust me I don't think anyone will let him ten feet near me I think even Taylor will kick his ass."

"You think try she will kick his ass hell I would even take a swing at him."

They laughed.

"Oh I have to go I have a doctors appointment in like ten minutes."

"I can drive you there i have to go in that direction anyway besides Jeff is meeting you there right?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah so why waste two cars on the the way back you can drive with Jeff."

"Ok thanks Beth."

"No problem."

The ride to the hospital was anything but quiet it was either loud music or non-stop talking. Soon they arrived at the hospital.

"Thanks again Beth." Alicia said stepping out of the car.

"Again no problem." Beth said from the window.

Alicia just waved. When Beth officially left she walked in the hospital. She saw Jeff sitting in a chair in the waiting room. His eyes are closed and he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts." She whispered in his ear.

Jeff opened his eyes and took his hidden headphone out of his ear.

"Hey baby." He said giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"Hey ready."

"Yep lets go sign in."

They signed in a waited for their name to be called.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hardy."

Alicia giggled when she said that.

"What's so funny?" Jeff asked with a smile.

"Nothing it's just we aren't married yet so it's weird." Alicia said hoping Jeff didn't hear the yet part.

"Yeah and yet?" He said raising and eyebrow.

Alicia sighed.

"Look Jeff I love you and yes I would like to get married someday and I'm not putting pressure on you I swear but later on when I'm or possible we are ready."

"I feel the same way."

Alicia kissed him on the cheek and walked into the room.

"Ok Mrs.-"

"Oh I'm not married so just call me Alicia."

The doctor smiled.

"Ok Alicia tell how far you?"

"About two months but I want to be sure so I'm here for that and to see if the baby is healthy."

"Alright first I want to hear the heart beat and if it's fast don't be nervous it's natural."

Alicia nodded. The doctor took out a machine and put one part onto Alicia's stomach. They both Alicia and Jeff heard it. A little heart beat.

"Alright," The doctor said as she put the machine away. "Looks like it's healthy now lets take a real look shall we."

Alicia nodded.

"Now I want you to lay down and pull up you shirt."

Alicia did what she was told. When her belly was exposed, the doctor put the goo on it and ran the other part of the machine across it.

"Look there's the head and little feet."

Alicia smiled and grabbed Jeff's hand who is also smiling.

"And by the looks of it your are about to go into your third month in January."

"Do you know when I'll be do?" Alicia asked.

"You are due July 10th."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome and looks like we are done here."

"Thank you again." Alicia said getting up.

"Again your welcome sweetie."

"Jeff can believe how our baby looked." Alicia said when they were in the car.

"Yeah it was something special and still is." He said putting his hand over her stomach.

"Jeff you don't regret anything right."

"Of course not why do you ask."

"I don't its just for it's all too fast like you and I just got together three months ago and we're expecting a kid."

"It is fast but I feel it's all worth it."

"Yeah you're right."

"Jeff."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said kissing her hand as he's driving.

"Jeff I need to know something."

"Anything."

"How do I know you're clean?"

Jeff stayed silent.

"I guess you just need to trust me." He finally said.

"I guess? No Jeff I need to know."

"Look I am ok." He said quickly.

"Now you are but how long after, Jeff I love you I do it's just with a baby coming I really need to know for sure."

Jeff was about to say something but Alicia interrupted.

"And not just because your job is in trouble."

Jeff decided to pull over. When he stopped he turned to look at Alicia. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. Alicia immediately met his gaze.

"Leesh I can promise you I am clean and I'm gonna stay that way, not just because if I'm not I get fired but because I don't want to lose everything I love most importantly you."

"That's exactly what I needed to hear." She kissed him lightly.

"Now lets go home."

Alicia nodded.

_Smackdown_

Alicia is waiting backstage while Jeff gets ready making his first appearance as WWE champion. Before they came out Alicia is looking at the hilights from Sunday. They showed Jeff winning and then Alicia whispering something in his ear. Jeff then became surprisingly happy. Since then everyone in the WWE universe has been wondering what she said. The screen then the beginning of the opening theme.

"Jeff I'll meet you by the curtain."

She heard a muffled alright.

She went to the curtain and waited impatiently. Soon enough Jeff pulled her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Ready?" She asked.

"You bet."

"Lets go then."

They came out to his music. She came out first and then Jeff followed. The crowd went wiled. They slapped a few fans hands then went in the ring. Jeff then did his thing with the pyro while Alicia just clapped and got the crowd going even more. The whole thing went as planned. Jeff talked and Edge came out to "disapprove" Jeff's success. Then Jeff put Edge in a twist of fate. After Jeff twist of fated him Alicia kicked him. Alicia caught up with Jeff, lifted his arm and pointed to him. That was where the scene ended. They ran backstage.

"You did great Jeff."

"Thanks you too with the kick to Adam."

"Yeah it felt good."

"I bet it did." Jeff laughed and kissed her.

"Oh I gotta go I have to shoot a scene with Taylor."

"Alright bye."

"Bye." She said and kissed him one more time before she left.

She went to her and Taylor's locker room where Taylor was already set to go.

"Hey Tay where's the camera man?"

"Late what else is knew and nice kick."

"Thanks I tried not to kick even harder."

"Yeah I don't have that kind of will power."

They laughed. As they were laughing the camera man showed up.

"Action."

**Alicia sitting in her and her best friend's and her sister's Taylor locker room.**

**"Hey Leesh you were great out there."**

**"Thanks Tay."**

**"Yeah so um what exactly did you tell Jeff Sunday."**

**Alicia smiled. She motioned Taylor to lean down. Taylor did, and Alicia whispered in her ear.**

**"ALICIA YOUR PREGNANT!"**

**"Shhhh do you want the entire locker room to hear."**

**"Sorry but really."**

**"100% I'm two months along."**

**"I can't believe I'm gonna be an aunt."**

**"Yep I can't believe I'm gonna be a mother."**

**"I'm guessing Jeff is stoked."**

**"Completely."**

**"I'm not surprised."**

**"Yeah me neither."**

**"Yeah well I have a match."**

**"Ok good luck Sis."**

**They hugged.**

"Cut!"

"So how wiled do you think the crowd went?" Taylor asked.

"Um how about completely wiled." Alicia answered.

"Haha so now the whole world knows your secret."

"Yep but I'm sure everyone will be supported."

"Well they don't have a choice now do they?"

"Nope."

They laughed.

"Well I have to go."

"Alright bye."

They hugged. When Taylor left Alicia is still in the locker room. She heard Taylor's phone beep which meant she got a new message. It's from John.

_'He probably wants to talk since they DID break up' _Alicia thought.

She read the text.

_'Hey Tay I'm getting off early so ill be able to go out 2nite and spend some time after ;) luv u- John'_

Alicia's jaw dropped. She told Taylor to break up with John last week.

_'How long does she think she can keep this up' _She thought.

* * *

**Oh wow little issues there. **

**And has anyone noticed that Blake has been really quiet lately.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Taylor is still keeping up with her ways.**

**Thanks for the reviews: hardyrhodescenafan1, MrsRKOCena, and taker43.**

* * *

It's Matt Hardy's annuel Christmas party and everyone is there. Well not everyone since the party didn't even start yet. Alicia, Taylor, Jeff, Shannon, Shane, and Matt are there to set up. Everyone is ready for the quests to show up all dressed and everything. Matt is wearing a red button down shirt and black jeans. Shannon has a white button down shirt with black jeans. Hane has a green shirt with light blue jean. Jeff has a black button down shirt with dark blue jeans. Taylor has a short white jean skirt, and a navy blue v-neck shirt with princess in sliver in the front, with white high heel sandles. Alicia is wearing a black skirt, a dark pink long sleeve shirt, and black knee high boots. The boys and the girls were setting up things on different sides of the house.

"So Taylor is John coming?" Alicia asked putting up a banner.

"I don't know we don't talk anymore since the break up." She lied and making sure Alicia doesn't fall at the same time.

"Really because I think Matt said something about him coming." Alicia said coming down from the latter.

"Yeah well that would be awkward." She said looking at the banner amking sure it's straight,

"Yeah it would be since you have to make sure you don't kiss him with Matt in the same room."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact you're still going out with John while going out with Matt."

"No I broke up with John."

"Then how come he text you saying can't wait to be with you love you."

"You read my text."

"So what if I did what you're doing is really wrong."

"Leesh you just invaded my privacy."

"Stop avoiding the subject Taylor."

"You know Alicia ever since you got knocked up you have been a real pain in the ass."

"So what if I am it's normal and at least I know the father."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Taylor you have so many prenancy tests you need your own personal cabinet for it and if you do get pregnant you wouldn't know the father even if you tried."

"Oh my god Leesh you are such a drama queen."

"Rather that than a slut."

"Well rather be a slut than a screw up."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what it means but I think it's perfect a screw dating a screw up you guys are meant for each other."

"Taylor you better watch it."

"Or what you're gonna weigh me down with all that fat."

"The only reason I'm not kicking your ass is because one I'm pregnant and two you're my best friend."

"Please the only reason is you can't even if you tried."

"Oh right that's why when we fought before you lost because you wanted to."

"That was a long time ago."

"Oh really."

"Yeah ok well don't worry we can't all be successful."

"Well at least I didn't ruin my career."

"No I didn't I made it stronger."

"Yeah ok like that's possible."

"Um hello story line I swear you're the reason blondes have a bad name."

"You're the reason brunettes are stuck up prudes."

"I'm so not."

"Yeah whatever screw up."

"Taylor shut up."

"Ok knocked up bitch."

"TAYLOR!"

"Oops my bad you know I keep forgetting you are so easy to get to I guess Blake fixed you up pretty good."

"Taylor stop!"

"Yeah Blake banged you up really good now you're a pathetic wimp to bad Blake couldn't train to speak only when spoken to."

Alicia then slapped her. Taylor was about to attack back but Matt held her back. Jeff also came over and held Alicia back.

"You wanna bring up Blake again come on bithch I fucking dare!" Alicia yelled.

"Aww again I forgot that's a touchy subject I guess I'm still a dumb blonde." Taylor said sarcasticly.

"Yeah you're not even smart even smart enough to figure out right from wrong."

"Alicia don't"

"Why not huh since it's about you it's totally you know Taylor you are always gonna be a stuck bitch who doesn't care about anyone else but herself."

"Alicia stop."

"Hey Matt did you know that Taylor is still going strong with John your BEST FRIEND even though you two are an item."

"ALICIA!"

"It's true I told her to stop but she wouldn't listen she never does because she's just one big slut and if want to make sure I'm telling the truth just look at her cell becuase I bet she's not smart enough to erase her messages."

"Matt look-"

"Come on Taylor show him."

Taylor gave Matt her cell. He looked trough her messages and saw the ones he was looking for. He just gave her, her phone back and walked away.

"Thanks a lot Alicia." Taylor said walking away.

She stayed silent.

"Don't Jeff." She said also walking away.

Throughout the whole party Taylor and Alicia avoided each other. They didn't see each other. Alicia is now sitting outside on a bench.

"Hey Leesh." A voice behind her said.

Alicia turned around and saw Beth standing there.

"Hey Beth."

"So mind telling me why you did what you did before?"

"You found out."

"Yep."

"Look I don't know why I did that I feel really bad but i don't take it back."

Beth tilted her head in confusion.

"Matt needed to know the truth and Taylor was never gonna tell him."

"True but what made you say out loud."

"She...brought...she brought up Blake." She said tearing up.

"Oh my god really."

"Yep but why she knows that's a touchy subject like she doesn't know the hell I went through."

"Well you know Taylor speaks without thinking."

"Yeah but she doesn't know what really happened between us."

"Do you wanna talk about."

"No I'm sorry."

"Don't be I understand."

"Thanks."

"No problem and I know this is a bad time but do you wanna meet Jason."

"Well technicly I already met him but sure why the hell not."

Beth laughed. She took Alicia to where Lason is. He's standing talking to Shannon.

"Hey guys." Alicia said.

"Hey." Shannon said.

"Well Alicia long time no see." Jason said.

"Yeah it's been a while."

"Well I'm glad you two aren't killing each other." Beth said entering Jason's arms.

"Why would we be?"

"Oh because well-"

"Your brother." Alicia interupted.

"Oh yeah don't worry my brother's a major jerk like major."

"Trust me I should know I an his ex."

"True."

They talked a little bit more and Alicia thought she's actually having a good time.

**Meanwhile.**

Taylor is trying to have a good time. She danced a while and had some of the amazing food. Both Matt and John are avoiding her big time. Apparently Matt told John about what she was doing. John yelled at her and broke them up. As she was drinking some beer she saw Blake walk through the door. She decided to kick him out personally.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Taylor yelled walking up to him.

"Oh you know just haning out doing some partying and maybe catch up with some friends." He smiled evily.

"Well I'm pretty sure you're not welcome."

"Says who."

"Everyone here."

"Well alright then just tell me where Alicia is and I'll be on my way."

"Well-"

She was about to say something but then she saw John dancing with some girl. When he saw Taylor he held her closer. She then turned her head and saw Matt, he saw her too, rolled his eyes and started flirting with some other girl. Taylor suddenly got really angrey and her eyes filled with rage.

"Alright Alicia is right over there talking to your brother I'll bet she'll be happy to see you."

"Thanks." He smirked and walked away.

**With Alicia**

"Well It's nice to see you again Jay and you better treat Beth right." Alicia teased.

"Don't worry I will."

"Good I have to go and get something out of the supply closet Matt just signaled we are put of cups."

"Alright."

Alicia went to the supply closet not knowing someone is behind her. She reached up to get the cups when the door closed suddenly.

"Hello Alicia.

* * *

**Oh my god who's behind her, read to find out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews: hardyrhodescenafan1, MrsRKOCena, and InkyDoodle.**

* * *

Alicia's eyes widened. She turned around and saw Blake.

"What are you doing here?" She asked once she got rid of the shock.

"You know why I'm here...I'm here to see my girl."

"I dumped you Blake."

"Yeah now I know you're joking but don't worry I'll let it go." His hands made his way to her waist.

"No I'm not now I'm going."

She reached for the door but Blake pulled her back and slammed into the door.

"Oh you're not going anywhere."

"Blake let go you're hurting me."

He then threw Alicia into the wall.

"Looks like Rainbow freak can't help you now."

She got up and punched Blake in the face. She tried to get to the door again but Blake held her back.

"I told you to treat me with some respect."

Alicia tried to loosen his grip but it was no use. Blake punched her in the face then the stomach. He leaned down to grab but Alicia kicked and missed. Blake kept punching and kicking her. She soon lost her strength to fight back and is starting to draw blood.

"Blake stop please."

"No I'm just getting started."

Blake grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the shelf in the closet. Alicia is starting to lose grip. Blake bent down and grabbed her neck. He kept tightening his grip and then slammed her head against the ground. Blake finished her off by throwing into the shelf then the wall again. Alicia was already knocked out. Blake looked down at Alicia as if he's admiring his work then smirked and walked out. Blake walked back into the party as if nothing happened and left the house. Taylor noticed this but rolled her eyes.

_'He wouldn't hurt her infront of all these people he's not that dumb.' _She thought.

Taylor though nothing happened until a scream made her think other wise. Taylor along with other people followed the scream and saw Alicia, her best friend since middle school, in a bloody mess on the floor in the supply closet.

"Oh my god," She whispered.

"OH MY GOD SOMEBODY CALL HELP NOW!" She shrieked.

She saw Matt, Jeff, John, Beth, Jason, Shannon, and Shane come in the distance.

"LEESH!" Jeff yelled as he rushed to her side already in tears.

Everyone then heard police sirens. Matt made everyone leave except close friends. The guests did what they were told. As everyone left EMT's made their way upstairs. Jeff left with Alicia while everyone else stayed back in shock.

"I think we should go." Jason said as Beth is crying into his chest.

"I should go too." John said.

Now it's just Matt and Taylor. Taylor is still in shock and and started breaking down.

"Hey don't worry Alicia is a fighter she always was." Matt said not really believing himself.

"You don't get it, it's all my fault."

"Taylor it's no ones fault."

"NO YOU DON'T GET IT!" She yelled then ran upstairs into the bathroom.

She found what she was looking for. A bottle of bleach. She looked at it for a while but then drank the bottle until it burned her throat. Soon Taylor passed out from the poison.

Matt waited downstairs but realized Taylor had been gone for a while. He went upstairs and saw that the bathroom door open. He walked in and saw Taylor on the floor with bleach in her hand.

"TAYLOR!" He screamed.

"Taylor wake up come on don't do this not now." Matt said in between tears.

Matt found the nearest phone and called 911. They said they'll be there as fast as they can.

"Taylor come on wake up please I love you please."

Soon EMT's rushed in and took Taylor away in an ambulance with Matt not so far away.

* * *

**Short I know but still will either Taylor or Alicia survive??**

**Keep reading to find out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews: hardyrhodescenafan1, MrsRKOCena, and InkyDoodle.**

* * *

Silence. That's all what you would hear if you were in the waiting room of the North Carolina hospital. No one made a sound, everyone waited impatiently to hear new about the to people in rooms 212 and 213. Even Gil is there for support. Taylor is in 212 while Alicia is in 213. Alicia is in surgery while Taylor is just sleeping. Everyone is waiting.

No one really knows how this happened just the two girls who are unconscious. Which what seemed like forever for everyone a doctor finally came out with news on someone.

"Are you all here for Taylor Smith?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well you can all relax because Taylor is going to be ok."

Everyone is only slighty relieved.

"We drained out all of the poison and she's awake but a little tired. I want to keep for a night or two for observation, and you can see her if you want but she's asking for a Matthew Hardy."

"That's me." Matt spoke up.

"Come with me."

The doctor showed Matt to Taylor's room. She's looking out the dark window from her hospital bed. Her blond hair usually all done and perfect now just fell on her face.

"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor said walking out.

"Mind telling why you did that?" Matt said taking the chair by her bed.

"That's why I called you in here."

"Alright go."

"I did it because Alicia got attacked because of me."

"I told you Tay it's no ones fault Blake snuck in I don't know how but he did." Matt said taking her hand.

"That's just it he didn't!" Taylor yelled taking her hand away.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Blake walk into the party, I was about to kick him out. I started yelling at him to get out but then I got mad really mad. You and John were both ignoring me and I got blinded by rage**. **Blake then said if he sees Alicia then he'll leave. So I told him where she was. She got attacked I felt guilty, I lost everyone so I saw the bleach and I drank it."

When Taylor finished she saw Matt with a shocked expression.

"Matt say something."

"What's there to say you almost got Alicia killed and then you tried to kill yourself for your own selfish reasons."

"Matt they weren't-"

"Taylor for once just shut the fuck up and tell the truth. Stop lying for once in your life cause I'm getting pretty damn tired of it. With between you cheating on me and now getting your best friend hurt. So for once tell the truth and stop thinking about yourself because you lost more than 'everyone' you lost more than you can imagine. So if this isn't you getting your well deserved and awaiting reality check."

"Matt I'm so sorry." Taylor said in tears.

"I'm not the only one you should tell that to."

Matt walked out and got everyone inside.

"Alright Taylor tell them what you told me."

Taylor told them everything. By the end everyone was both mad and disgusted. Jeff had to leave because he got so mad.

"Well Taylor you just gave a whole new meaning to cold, selfish, bitch." Beth said walking out with Jason who just shook his head in disgust.

"Wow Taylor glad to know you don't have heart." John said walking out also.

"Nice to know you're the reason our best friends is in critical condition." Shannon said walking out.

"Go to hell." Shane simply said before leaving.

"I knew something was wrong as soon as you got involved with my son." Gil said leaving.

"Matt please."

"No Taylor it's time for you to face the music."

Matt walked out leaving Taylor alone to break out in tears.

"Matt I love you too." Taylor said quietly.

Matt saw Jeff sitting down with his head in his hands.

"Hey man Alicia is going to be fine."

Jeff just burst out in tears. Finally another doctor came out.

"Are you all here for Alicia Cortez."

Everyone nodded.

"Well she's lucky to be alive. She suffered terrible head injuries she has a grade III concussion. She got 20 stitches in her head and 50 from her wrist to her elbow. She has a broken arm and her left knee was dislocated. But is her boyfriend or husband here." She said.

"I'm her boyfriend." Jeff said standing up.

"I'm so very sorry but due to the blows to the stomach your son didn't make it."

Jeff just looked at her in shock.

"I'll give you time to think or keep to yourself."

"Wait...is Alicia awake?" Jeff said his voice cracking.

"Again I'm sorry but no."

"Ok thanks doctor."

"Your welcome." She said walking off.

Jeff just stood still for a minute but then punched the near by wall.

"Matt tell Taylor that she is dead to me and Alicia."

"I will."

Jeff walked into Alicia's room. He looked at her for a second. Her head is bandaged up with made her brown hair just lay flat on her face. One arm has a bandaged while the other has a cast. Her knee also has a brace on it. Alicia has bruises on her arms, legs, and face. She also has a black eye and a split lip and cheek. Jeff walked slowly to her bed and sat down on the chair by it.

"Oh Leesh." Was the only thing Jeff said before he started to cry.

He felt her move a little. He looked and saw Alicia waking up.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Leesh thank god you're ok." Jeff said hugging her lightly.

"Me too."

"Let me get a doctor."

Jeff left then came back with her doctor.

"He sweetie how are you feeling?"

"Sore very."

"Well that's normal but honey I have to tell you something."

"I lost my baby didn't I?"

"I'm sorry sweetie but you did."

Alicia started tearing up.

"I'll you two alone." The doctor said leaving.

Once the doctor left Alicia started crying.

"Leesh babe its going to be alright."

"No it's not I lost my baby and I will never know I if I was going to have a boy or a girl!"

"We were going to have a boy."

Alicia started crying harder.

"Leesh I know it's hard but we WILL get through this together." Jeff said putting his arm around her.

"But why did this happen I mean I thought I was rid of Blake for good."

"Well you knew you couldn't run from him forever."

"Yeah but I never thought he would come here to where everyone I know is."

"Yeah I guess-"

"I mean how the hell did he get in everyone we know knows what he did to me and they would of never let him in."

"Leesh look Blake didn't sneak in he got lead in."

"What are you talking about?"

"When Blake got in Taylor confronted him and they talked but Taylor showed him where you were and this happened."

"Taylor let him in." She said with venom in her voice.

"Yes she did."

"Well where is show now?"

"Well when you left she tried to kill herself by drinking bleach."

"Well is she ok."

"Yeah she's fine."

"Well then how about you TELL ME WHERE SHE IS JEFF CAUSE IF THE BLEACH DIDN'T KILL HER THEN I WILL!" Alicia yelled jumping out of his arms.

"Leesh relax ok."

"JEFF HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN MY BEST FRIEND IS THE REASON I GOT ATTACKED AND LOST MY BABY BOY!"

"YOU KNOW HE WAS GOING TO BE MY BABY TOO!" Jeff yelled back.

Alicia broke down in tears again.

"Leesh don't worry we'll get through this."

"But Jeff she was my best friend I don't get why she would do something so evil like."

"Leesh no one can understand why the mind does things no matter how much we try." Jeff said getting into her bed.

"Do you always have to be this deep?" She said snuggling aganist him.

"Does it make you feel better?"

"Not completely but a little yeah."

"Well how about you go to sleep now that you're a little relaxed and I know you're exhausted."

Alicia did what she was told and went to sleep. Soon after Jeff went to sleep too.

* * *

**There it is will things ever be the same.**

**Read to find out =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews: hardyrhodescenafan1, InkyDoodle, and MrsRKOCena.**

* * *

It has been a week since the incident with Alicia. She's being released tonight. The doctors wanted to keep for the whole day. She's in her room waiting for Jeff to show up. When Jeff arrived Alicia became very distant. Alicia actually has been distant all week. The ride home is so far very quiet and awkward.

"Alright Leesh what's wrong you've been practically ignoring me this whole week."

"It's nothing Jeff." She said quietly.

"Please Leesh come on talk to me."

"Jeff I'm fine." She said harshly.

"Leesh-"

"Jeff I said drop it ok I'm fine"

"Alright sorry."

It got quiet. During the drive Alicia noticed a car coming towards them pretty fast.

"Jeff watch out for that car over there."

"It'll probably pass."

Alicia nodded her head but kept looking at the car. Soon the car got closer and closer.

"JEFF LOOK OUT!"

But it was to late the car side swiped them then sped off. Luckily they're both ok. They got out to see the damage.

"Leesh are you ok?" Jeff asked.

"I'm fine." Alicia said still a little scared.

"Well look a police car is coming we'll just tell them what happened."

"Ok."

The police car came up to them and Jeff told him what what happened. After a check to see if there are any injury's, the police drove Jeff and Alicia to Jeff's house. Jeff has a banged up arm and Alicia is just very sore since she already has her own injury's.

"Are sure you're ok you seemed a little shookin up back there."

"I'm fine Jeff thanks."

"Alright."

"Um Jeff can I ask you something?"

"Sure no problem."

"Well do you mind if I stay with you for the whole time we're in Cameron, I mean I know I'm supposed to go back to my own house but-"

"Leesh it's fine I don't mind."

"Are you sure it's just because I live with Taylor and I'm still pissed at her?"

"Leesh I already said it's fine." Jeff gave her a light kiss.

"Thanks Jeff."

"No problem."

"Hey Leesh when will you be able to go to work?"

"I don't know I guess I'll make a backstage injury then wait till my arm and knee heals."

"Alright I'll call them tomorrow but now lets go to bed."

"I'm with you there."

**_Night of Smackdown_**

Jeff and Alicia were told to stay home so they just had an interview. Jeff said he hurt his arm and Alicia broke hers as her cover.

"Well that explains my arm to the people but how am I'm going to explain my knee still in a brace?" Alicia teased when Jeff was done with his interview.

"They'll come up with something."

"True."

While Jeff talked to the producers, Alicia sat down on his couch and putting Jeff's new small dog on her lap. The dog was a Christmas present from Alicia, Jeff named the dog Brock. Alicia started to pet him while deep in thought. Jeff noticed this and decided to figure out what's wrong.

"Penny for your thoughts." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh hey Jeff." She said barely smiling.

"Leesh I know something is bugging you so just tell me." Jeff said kneeling in front of her.

"Jeff I'm fine." She said forcing a smile on her face.

"Look I know your upset for losing our baby but you can't beat yourself up about this." Jeff said sitting down next to her.

"I'm not Jeff." She said not meeting his gaze.

"Oh really," Jeff grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "Then how come you refuse to eat and not to sleep."

"Because...because it's my fault I lost him." Alicia said then started to cry.

"No it's not Leesh it's Blake's and Taylor's." Jeff said putting his arm around her.

"Then how come I can't make myself believe that." Alicia said between her tears.

"Because first you have to accept it."

Alicia kept on crying. After while she calmed down.

"Feeling better?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I guess but if you don't mind I would like to be alone for a while." Alicia said then ran upstairs.

"Well that went well." Jeff said sarcastically.

"Hey man whats up?" Matt said as he walked into Jeff's house.

"You know I'm seriously regretting giving you a key to my house."

"Oh come on you know you love me."

"Oh yeah sure." Jeff said rolling his eyes.

"So hows Alicia doing."

"Not so good man she's still grieving over the loss."

"Well that's understandable."

"Yeah but how are you man like Taylor is the second girl that has cheated on you and with your best friend again."

"Please don't remind me."

"Sorry but really how are you feeling."

"Like shit like you said she's the second girl that cheated on me makes me think if I'm not good enough for girls to be straight with me."

"Don't think like that man remember Ashley."

"Yeah but that was a short fling not a serious relationship like it was with Amy and Taylor."

"But you can't keep yourself down about this alright."

"Yeah I guess your right I know I'm right."

"Thanks man."

"No problem hey why aren't you down in ECW?"

"Oh they gave me the night off to watch over you guys." (A/N Yeah I know they didn't but in my story he did)

"Thanks."

"No prob."

"So did the cops ever find out who hit you guys?" Matt asked.

"No but they said they're pretty close."

"Really?" Matt said starting to get jumpy.

"Yeah are you ok man you look a little I don't know jumpy?"

"No I'm fine listen I gotta go tell Alicia that I said hi and to feel better."

"Alright see ya." Jeff said giving his brother a hug.

"Yeah later."

Matt walked out.

"That was weird." Jeff said to no one.

"What was." Alicia said walking down the steps.

"Oh nothing Matt came by he said hi then left."

"Oh ok."

"Yeah he also said he wanted you to feel better and so do I."

"Jeff look it's going to take while to cope with the fact you know."

"I know I'm sorry for prying."

"Don't be you were just being a loving boyfriend." Alicia said giving Jeff a hug.

"I love you Leesh." Jeff said kissing her head or hair."

"I love you too Jeff." Alicia said into his chest.

"Now all we have to do is pray that nothing goes wrong next week." Jeff said breaking the hug.

"Fingers crossed." She teased.

**_Next Smackdown_**

Both Jeff and Alicia are glad to be back smackdown. Before they wrestled all the wrestlers decided to go to the catering area, including Matt, Taylor, Jeff, and Alicia. Jeff and Alicia walked in first. Everyone found out what happened and kept asking Alicia if she's alright. When Taylor awlked in everything went silent. Everyone did know what happened but unfortunately for Taylor everyone also found out what she did. All the superstars either shunned her, gave her dirty looks, whispered around her, or all three. She got something to eat and sat at a table. People that were already there just got up and left. Now Taylor is all alone. Then Matt walked in. He looked around and saw Taylor sitting alone looking upset. He sighed and walked over to her. He sat down in front of her.

"What do _you _want?" Taylor asked venomously as Matt sat down.

"I want to talk."

"About what about how everyone hates me oh trust me it absolutely sucks."

She rolled her eyes.

"I know but I've been thinking and I want to say I'm sorry."

"Huh? wait I'm sorry did you just apologize?"

"Yes I did."

"But why?"

"I think you suffered enough."

"When you say suffered enough do you mean everyone here is going to stop hating me because it was just a big joke in the first place?"

"Yeah no sorry look how about I leave this table right now and then you leave a couple minutes later."

"Why?"

"Because I want to explain things more to you and I can't do it now."

"But why?"

"Look just do it ok."

"Alright fine."

"Thanks."

The plan went as planned and it worked.

"So what did you want to explain?" Taylor said as she faced Matt.

Matt responded by kissing her roughly. Taylor was shocked at first but then kissed him back. After a couple minutes they pulled a part.

"Ok now what was that for?" Taylor asked flirtatiously still in Matt's arms.

"A special way of me saying I'm sorry and at the same time asking if we can start over."

"Well I guess." Taylor teased.

"So is that a yes."

"Duh."

Matt laughed and kissed her again.

"Wait doesn't your brother hate me."

"Yeah so we'll have to keep this on the down low alright."

"I can deal with that."

"Good."

They kissed again.

* * *

**So Matt and Taylor are back together but why?**

**Keep reading to find out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews: MagZ86, hardyrhodescenafan1, MrsRKOCena, InkyDoodle, and** **CountryGirl8.**

* * *

Alicia walked into the women's locker to get ready for her Jeff's debut. Just as she got her bag Taylor walked in.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm just gonna leave." Taylor said.

"No its alright I was just leaving."

"Oh cool."

Just as Alicia was about to leave Taylor said something.

"Alicia wait."

"What?" She said annoyed.

"Can we please just talk?"

"Why there's nothing to say."

"Please give me chance."

"Fine but I ask the questions."

Taylor nodded.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Don't go all dumb blond on me(A/N Sorry if that's offends anyone) Taylor I'm being serious why'd you do it."

"Look I didn't think he would hurt you in front of anyone ok."

"No not ok, ok I know you're lying and for once tell me the god damn truth."

"Alright no that's not the whole truth but very close to it."

"Taylor stop lying what do you get out of it nothing you lost everyone because of it so why do you still do it, do you get joy out of other peoples pain what is it please I would really like to know."

Taylor stayed silent.

"You're not gonna tell me alright then I guess I'll be going."

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"I'll tell you alright."

"I'm waiting."

"To be honest I don't know why I've been doing it so long I guess it just became a lively hood."

"Well that was interesting but are you going to tell me why you let Blake attack me."

"I WAS MAD ALRIGHT," Taylor yelled. "YOU HAD AND HAVE EVERYTHING YOU CAN EVER ASK FOR, THE PERFECT FRIENDS, AN AWESOME BOYFRIEND, YOU HAD THE PERFECT LIFE AND THEN YOU RUINED MINE! I HAD EVERYTHING YOU HAD BUT THEN YOU TOOK IT AWAY IN A FLASH, SO I WAS ABOUT TO KICK BLAKE OUT BUT THEN I SAW BOTH JOHN AND MATT AND EVERYONE ELSE IGNORE ME LIKE I WAS NOTHING! THEN OUT OF BLINDED RAGE AND ANGER I TOLD HIM WHERE YOU WERE OK ARE YOU SATISFIED WAS THAT AN ALRIGHT ANSWER!"

"OH MY GOD TAYLOR STOP WITH THE FUCKING DRAMATIC SPEECH ALRIGHT! YOU WOULD OF STILL HAVE EVERYTHING IF YOU DIDN'T FUCK UP YOUR OWN LIFE! I ONLY DID WHAT I DID BECAUSE IT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO, IF I DIDN'T YOU WOULD STILL BE OUT THERE ACTING LIKE A SLUT! SO WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN I TELL THE TRUTH YOU SEND BLAKE AFTER ME TO ALMOST KILL ME! AND TO ANSWER YOU QUESTION NO I'M NOT SATISFIED WITH THAT STUPID AND RETARDED EXCUSE!"

"WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT LEESH A STUPID AND LAME APOLOGIZE HUH?"

"NO I WANT NOTHING FROM YOU OK NEVER COME NEAR EVER AGAIN I NEVER EVEN WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN OK RIGHT NOW YOU'RE DEAD TO I HATE YOU!" Alicia yelled before she walked out.

Taylor just stood there shocked. Alicia never ever spoke to her like that. She never even told Taylor that she hated her until now, now everything is different. Now everything is changed forever.

**Alicia's POV**

I know what I said was harsh but she needed to hear it. I'm just done with her. She complains that her life is so rough when I was the one who had to go from hell and back. Even though she did all of this I can't help but feel upset that I lost her. Taylor and I have been through everything together and now I don't even know. I went to Jeff's locker room and thank god he was there cause when I walked in I started to cry.

"Leesh baby what's wrong?" He asked putting his arms around me.

I told him everything.

"Leesh it's ok it's all gonna balance out."

"But Jeff you don't get she was my best friend and now she's gone cause she messed up big time."

"Leesh look at me," He cupped my face so I'd look at him. "It's all gonna be ok I promise."

As much as I wanted to believe him I couldn't. I just knew it wasn't true.

"I just things to go back to normal."

"I know we all do."

I cried more. It stayed like that for a few minutes before I finally calmed down.

"You alright now?"

"Yeah I am thanks."

"No problem."

"No Jeff not just that its everything, I've been through so much and you were always there to help me I just wanna say thanks to that."

"Again no problem I was happy to help through it all."

I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Now don't you have a scene to do."

"Right thanks for reminding me I'll be right back."

"I gave another quick kiss and left. I met up with Eve to do the scene.

"Hey Eve."

"Hey Leesh."

"Ready to go."

"Yep."

We went to where were going to shoot the scene.

"Alright you guys in 5, 4, 3, 2..." The cameraman pointed telling us we're on.

**I was reading WWE magazine when Eve came up to me.**

**"Hey Leesh how you feeling hows your arm."**

**I looked at the pink cast.**

**"It's alright hurts a little hey hows Maria?"**

**"She's alright I just can't believe Michelle did that though."**

**"Well I'm not surprised Michelle was a ticking time bomb that just exploded."**

**"I guess your right."**

**"Yeah and speak of the devil look who it is." I said as Michelle came over.**

**"What do you want Michelle?" I asked annoyed.**

**"Me oh nothing I was just wondering how my dear friend Maria is doing."**

**"I can tell you care."**

**"Well of course but I really don't think you should be talking big right now since your in no condition to receive the consequences."**

**"Oh I'm shaking, Michelle come on you know you don't intimidate me." **

**We soon got nose-to-nose.**

**"Really now well what do you think of this."**

**Before I can ask what she was talking about I got attacked from behind. I saw it was Natalya. She started hitting me in the knee with a bat. It hurt like hell. Finally she stopped but ran away. **

**"Coward ow." I whispered.**

**Eve who got away when Michelle and I got heated came back.**

**"Leesh you ok."**

**"No." I said as I grabbed my knee in pain.**

**Soon people came to help me.**

"And...Cut," The cameraman said. "That was great you guys."

"Thanks." I muttered.

I hopped off the floor with the help of Eve and I put my knee brace back on. I had to take it off and it hurt to, I got relief when I put it back on.

"Hey Leesh hows your knee doing."

"Could be better."

"Well I hope you get better."

"Thanks Eve."

"No prob." With that she walked off.

I went back to Jeff's locker room so he can get ready for his come back.

"Hey Jeff ready for your come back." I said walking into his locker room.

"Of course." He said giving me a kiss.

"Oh I can't come out with you."

"Why not?"

"My scene before how I'm actually hurt."

"Right I forgot."

"Uh-huh sure."

Jeff chuckled.

"Well I got to go wish me luck."

"Bye."

I gave him a quick kiss. I decided to watch backstage, when I did I saw Matt come near me.

_'Where has he been?' _I thought to myself.

I shrugged it off. He was probably just working out. I turned my attention back to the screen. I saw that Edge is still talking trash. I just rolled me eyes. Finally Edge introduced Jeff to come out. I saw him come out pumped. Then all of the sudden I saw his pyrotechnics go out of control. My jaw dropped. After the pyro calmed down I saw Jeff holding his eyes in pain. I ran out there as fast as I can. After I ran out so did Jimmy, Shane, Truth, and Matt came out last. Why though I thought he would be first like me. I forgot that thought and I focused all my attention on Jeff. He wasn't responding to anyone he was just groaning in pain. I decided to try to see whats wrong.

"Jeff are you ok whats wrong." I tried.

Still he didn't respond. I started to get worried. The EMT's then carried Jeff off in a stretcher. Now all I'm thinking is who did this cause this was no accident.

* * *

**Oh Jeff got hurt but who did it.**

**Read to find out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews: CountryGirl8, hardyrhodescenafan1, MrsRKOCena, InkyDoodle, and MagZ86.**

**BTW I'm starting this chapter off with Taylor's POV after her and Alicia had that big fight. Plus we get a little insight about Taylor's past and how she became her now.**

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

I can't believe that just happened. I don't think Alicia has ever been that mad at me or even said I hate you. If she did we were joking. God I'm such an idiot. Now I wish that the bleach actually killed me and God didn't give me another chance. I mean really whats here for me well besides Matt. He's the only one. I have no one.

My parents feel that I threw my life away with this whole wrestling. Basically they disapprove of my career. What else is new. They never liked anything I did. They criticized me about everything I did. Even if I did something right they always found something wrong. Especially my dad. He was most harsh on me about school.

Look say what you want about me. I'm stupid, a slut, or an idiot but I'm am pretty damn smart. In middle school into high school I was in all advanced classes even in two AP classes as well. I was a braniac but my dad always said I was slacking. Once he saw my average if it wasn't a 95 or higher he would yell at me. He'd say stuff like that I was dumb, I should do better, you're smarter than this all that bullshit. So when I entered OVW he went crazy. He said you ruined your future and your dreams. We got into a huge fight and since then we haven't talked. That was three years ago.

My mom just pointed out physical flaws. She would tell I'm fat or ugly or anything but pretty. She would always compare me to herself when she was young. Lets just say my mom was beautiful in high school. When I was in high school she always wanted me to be like her. If she didn't like my weight or if I weighed a little bit more pounds than her in high school she would put me on a diet and make me do a lot of exercise. If she thought me skin wasn't perfect she somehow made perfect in her way. Not only all of that I couldn't dress the way I wanted. I couldn't wear baggy sweats or anything. In the summer only short skirts and short shorts. Tank tops(low cut or not) or tube tops. With high heels or flip flops. In the winter skinny jeans...well you get the point. Basically she turned me into a slut. I blame her for the reason I am today. My mom made me into a miniature version of her a slut. When I joined OVW she was mad but was ok with it. Apparently she liked what the divas wore on tv. We lost touch a little but then when I went to visit her she didn't like how I was acting or dressing. She said oh I raised you better than this. We got into a huge fight and we never spoke again. That was two years ago.

And both my parents both had something in common. They both kept comparing me to my sister. Who to them was perfect. They would always say stuff like you should be more like your sister or Kelly never did anything like this. Non-stop everyday 365 days a year ever since I was 13. Never once did they say oh just be yourself or anything like that.

I always had to work my ass off just to get my parents approval, or to impress someone. I barely got to be myself. I always had to be what my parents wanted to be. The only part where I was myself was with Alicia. When I made friends through OVW and WWE I was myself and only my self not what they wanted me to be. I was relieved to finally be myself.

I guess that's how I fell for John. I mean yeah he's hot but hes so understanding. At first we were best friends, we automatically clicked. We hung out all the time and I guess that's when I developed a crush on him. One day when I was upset he was the one comforted me. I started telling him about my past. Well not the entire thing just the part about my parents wanting to be someone I'm not. Then he said something that made me I don't know fall for him I guess. He told me that he thought that my inner me is more beautiful than the outer me. He basically said he likes the real me better then the sluttier me I guess. After he said that I kissed him. I don't why but I did and at the time it felt right. After that night we started dating. He spoiled my ass off. Its not like I didn't appreciate I did but I felt like I didn't deserve it. Before we broke up John and I went for about a year. But I'm not sure if i ever loved him the way he loved me. Maybe that's why I cheated on him.

When Alicia and I officially entered the WWE the creative team thought we would look good with the Hardy brothers. Alicia obviously got put with Jeff and me with Matt. When I first started Matt he was cautious at first. I understood that though but it got annoying when he would avoid half the script. At first I was glad Matt was distant from me cause I always though he was cute and I was worried I would start to like him while I was with John. So when Matt was distant I liked it then after awhile I got annoyed. So one night I decided to confront him. When I did we started yelling then I don't know but I kissed him. I kissed him then he kissed back. I wanted to pull away but at the same time I didn't. One thing lead to another and Matt and I slept together. I felt regret but at the same time I didn't. After that Matt and I had an affair. For the first couple of months Matt knew about John and I, but then Matt wanted me all to himself. When he said that I tricked him by saying John and I were over. I guess I wanted the best of both worlds. Through that whole affair I fell in love with Matt. That's why I never wanted it to end. When Alicia though spilled me secret I saw the hurt in his eyes and it made me want to die. I felt so bad I knew that was what I deserved. But I don't know why I was so angry.

When I first saw Blake walk into the party I wanted kick him out personally. I was about to too. Until I saw how both Matt and John ignore me and flirt with every girl they saw. I was about to break down and cry. Then I remembered who spilled my secret and I just slipped where she was. I honestly thought that she wasn't gonna be alone, I thought she was just gonna be with Jeff or Beth or someone not alone. Then after she got attacked I really wanted to die. So I tried to. After they took Alicia away I ran upstairs for some clousure. But then I saw a bottle of bleach on the floor. I picked it up and thought about what I did. I knew it was poisioness so I drank it. I only drank it because I thought that Alicia died or was going to so I figured if she died I should too since it was my fault. Obviously I survived before though I wish I didn't. When Matt found me I heard him say I love you and that was the first time I heard say that to me. That was all I heard before I blacked out. I woke up and the whole fight happened. To say I regret what I did is an understatment. I thought and still do think that no one is going to talk to me again.

So to say when Matt kissed me I was shocked is another understatement. Mostly since I thought that he would one of the people really mad at me since I cheated on him. He explained that he wanted to just start over plus I think he still loves me. I'm also still in love with him, and I hope this will just work out. I promise to myself and to Matt that I will never cheat again, more importantly on him. I just hope I can keep that promise.

Now I'm just going to Matt and hoping that I can confide in him. I went to his locker room and saw that no one is around it. I knocked cautiously. He opened it and pulled me inside. Once I was inside he started to kiss me. I was again surprised but I got over it and kissed him back. He pushed me onto the couch in his locker room and went from my lips to my neck.

"Matt can you stop for a sec." I managed to say.

He stopped and looked up.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No but-"

"Well then why'd we stop." Matt smirked.

Before I could respond he kissed me again. This time more roughly. This came as a shock cause he was always so gentle when we were together before. I guess this is my punishment for cheating on him. He moved to my neck again but this time I felt his hand go up my shirt. I gently took his hand away.

"Matt I was just hoping we could talk."

"About what?" He asked as he still kissed my collarbone.

"About something that happened before that got here."

He stopped and look up again.

"Why what happened did someone hurt you?"

"No its about something that happened with Alicia."

"What happened."

I told him about the whole fight. Not one detail was misplaced. Towards the end I started to cry again. Matt pulled me toward him and I cried into his shoulder.

"Matt how can you forgive me after what I've done." I asked through my tears.

"Easy I just looked into your eyes and saw how miserable you were and plus I'm still in love with you."

I looked up.

"I love you too Matt."

He pulled me into another kiss.

"Hey I have to head out alright." He said as we pulled apart.

"Why?"

"Jeff is coming back I need to be there and stuff."

"Oh alright I'll be waiting."

"Then I promise I'll be quick."

I laughed. He gave me another kiss and left. I decided to watch the rest of Smackdown on the TV in his locker room. I saw that Edge was still just complaining and talking bullshit. I just rolled my eyes. Then he announced Jeff. I stiffened a little but got over it. Then as I saw Jeff go out his pyro went out of control. I saw him fall to the ground in pain. As people began to go out and help him I began to feel guilty. I wanted to be there too, but I know if I was I would be shunned but it will worse since it was live. It took a lot of will power to make me stay backstage. Now all I'm gonna have to do is hope hes ok since I can't be there personally.

* * *

**So Taylor is feeling like crap. But the real thing is who did this to Jeff.**

**Read to find out or keep reading to find out...you know what I mean(To be real I'm really like this haha) ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I just wanna thank InkyDoodle and hardyrhodescenafan1 for the awesome reviews.**

* * *

Alicia is pacing outside where Jeff is being checked for.

_'What the hell is with all of these accidents going on in the past few months'_ She thought to herself.

Soon the doctor came out to tell a very anxious Alicia and Matt the news.

"Alright Jeff is going to be fine he is going to be a little tender in the eye region."

"Thank you doctor." Alicia said.

"He's awake if you wish to see him."

"Thanks we will."

The doctor left Alicia and Matt alone.

"Alright let's go check on Jeff." Matt said getting out of his seat.

"Nuh-uh you are first going to tell me were the hell you were before this happened." Alicia said holding him back.

"Are you actually accusing me his brother of actually doing something like this."

"Well it seems like you're always somewhere when these accidents started happening."

"Leesh look I didn't do this."

"Then where were you?"

"I was in my locker room."

"Ok then thats all you had to say."

"Alright if we're done with this interigation session can we check on Jeff."

"Yeah Matt I'm sorry it's just ever since that night I've been having a little bit of trust issues."

"It's alright and when you say trust issues do you mean..."

"Taylor yes I mean her."

"You know you're making her seem like the devil."

"Well she can be pretty close."

"Now I know you're over exaggerating."

"She sent my ex, abusive boyfriend after me when she knew that he was probaly going to kill me which he almost did."

"Do you think that was her orginal intent?"

"Why are you defending her?"

"Because maybe I think we should give her another chance."

"Coming from the man who got cheated on for the second time."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you give way too many second chances you're guilible Matt face it."

"I'm not."

"Ok look I don't want to start a huge scene or fight but I'm just saying maybe that you should stop giving in to second chances." Alicia said walking into Jeff's room.

Matt sighed and walked into Jeff's room.

"Hey Man how ya feeling?" Matt asked walking into his room.

"Eh been better."

"Figured."

They talked more but it seemed like Matt was in deep thought.

"Hey Matt whats on your mind?" Alicia asked.

"Oh nothing just your right I'm done giving out second chances." With that he left the room.

"What was that about?" Jeff asked.

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

**I know this chapter is shorter than the rest but sometimes you have to do it. Now what did Matt mean when he said I'm done giving out second chances. Is he breaking up with Taylor...or did he mean something else?**

**Keep reading to find out. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews: MagZ86, hardyrhodescenafan1, MrsRKOCena, InkyDoodle, and xJerichoHardyOrtonx.**

* * *

It's been a week since the accident, a week since Matt has spoken to pretty much anyone besides Taylor after he said he's done giving out chances. He's been very deep in thought for the entire week. No one knows why not even Taylor. It's the night before Royal Rumble and Matt isn't sleeping at all while his girlfriend Taylor is cuddling next to him. When Matt shifted Taylor woke up.

"Matt." She said in a faint voice.

"Oh hey did I wake you?"

"Yeah but it's alright I'm just wondering why your up?"

"It's nothing I'm just thinking about tomorrow."

"Nervous about your title match."

"A little."

"Well Matt I know you're going to do just fine."

"Thanks."

"No prob hey are you even gonna win."

"I don't know I'll find out tomorrow."

"Well it doesn't matter if you do or don't I know you are going to give a great show." Taylor said giving him a light kiss.

"Thanks."

"Matt something else is wrong I can feel it."

"Nothings wrong."

"If there is you know you can tell me right."

"I know." He gave her a kiss on her head.

"Ok are you going to sleep?"

"Now I will."

"Good."

They both soon fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Royal Rumble**

Taylor is by ringside cheering Matt on during his match with Jack Swagger. Even though people backstage thought that Matt hated Taylor, the people in the stands and at home didn't know that. So the storyline is still going strong. Taylor knew the out come of the match and waited anxiously for that moment to come. It did. Matt lost. When Jack walked out with the smirk on his face Taylor climbed into the ring. When they walked backstage they went their separate ways. When Taylor walked into the Divas locker room Michelle was already in there. When Taylor walked in she smirked.

"Well look who it is."

"What do you want Michelle?" Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"Oh nothing but I have to say bravo doing that to Alicia."

"Look don't start ok."

"I'm just wondering how does it feel for almost killing your best friend."

Michelle got in Taylor's face.

"I said don't start."

"Or what are you going to sent an abuser to get me."

"Michelle do you really want to start here why don't we just wait until Smackdown and then I'll kick your ass again."

"Please like that will happen but your on."

"Good I always love to humiliate you Michelle."

"Yeah right."

Michelle was just about to walk out the door until she said...

"Bye baby killing whore."

That's what set Taylor off. She speared Michelle out the door and into the hallway. They continued to fight until they got pulled off each other. Matt pulled Taylor off while some random guy pulled Michelle off. Matt pulled Taylor into a deserted hallway.

"Now what the hell was that."

"Michelle being a major pain in my ass."

"Look I know its been hard but you can't like this."

"Yes Matt its been hard on ME ok not you just me because you can't risk the fact that you're going out with me."

"Shh I told you this has to be a secret."

"Again you act like your embarrassed to be seen with me have you even tried to make an effort for Alicia and Jeff not hate me."

"Yes I have."

"What once."

"I tried-"

"Matt please just promise me that you will try and not blow it off cause this is important to me I just want my life back."

"And I'll give it back."

"You promise."

"I promise."

Matt kissed her lightly.

"Thanks that's all I wanted."

"Tay don't worry it will all balance out soon we will be able to do this," He kissed her. "Whenever we want."

"Thanks."

"Now I have to go Jeff's match is soon."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

He kissed her quickly then left to watch Jeff's match backstage. Alicia went out with Jeff during his match. She cheered and sometimes got involved like hand things to Jeff and kicked Edge once. Then Jeff hit Edge with the swanton but Vickie pulled the referee out of the ring. After she did that Matt came out to help Jeff. Matt took a chair that was in the ring and gave it to Jeff. Before Jeff hit Edge Matt stopped him. He went out of the ring and got another chair. When he came back into the ring Jeff put the chair under Edge. Matt started taunting Vickie but when he swung the chair he didn't hit Edge he hit JEFF! Matt just hit his own brother in the head with a chair! Alicia stood outside the ring shocked. Taylor backstage also became shocked. While Alicia was afraid to go into the ring Taylor slowly walked from backstage. Her face is in a cautious but shocked expression. Taylor slowly climbed into the ring. She tried to pull Matt out of the ring but then all of the sudden Matt hit Taylor over the head with the same force as Jeff. After he did that Matt walked backstage with no expression. Alicia climbed into the ring to check on both Taylor and Jeff. The paramedics came out to also check on them. The arena was silent. Jeff started to get up and come to but he is still out of it. Taylor though is still out cold. The paramedics helped Jeff walk out of the ring while they carried Taylor away on a stretcher. When they fully got backstage they took both Jeff and Taylor to the hospital wing of the arena(A/N Yeah I made it up). They put Jeff and Taylor on beds opposite of each other. Alicia stayed to watch them both. All of the sudden Jeff started waking up again.

"Jeff?" Alicia said shyly.

"Uh...what happened?" Jeff said waking up and holding his head.

"You got hit in the head."

"Oh by who?"

"You really don't remember?"

Jeff shook his head.

"During your match you got hit in the head with a chair-"

"By Edge?" He interrupted.

"No...Jeff it was Matt." Alicia said the last part quietly.

"Matt OW!" Jeff said as he bolted up.

"Shh Jeff your still injured besides you have a guest."

Jeff looked past Alicia and saw Taylor still out.

"What happened to her?"

"You weren't the only one to face Matt's wrath."

"He hit her too why?"

"I don't know but he did."

Suddenly Taylor started to stir.

"Well she's waking up now is your time to find out."

"Well what about you?"

"I'm outta here I'm not the type of person to just lay down and do nothing."

"But me and Taylor together that's just a recipe for disaster."

"Sorry but I'm outta here."

"Ok but don't look for Matt and cause trouble."

"I won't I promise."

Jeff gave her a kiss and left.

"Ugh Ow." Came a soft voice.

Alicia looked behind her and saw that Taylor is awake.

"So do you remember anything?" She said in an emotionless voice.

"Alicia?"

"Yep so do you?"

"Um...I remember coming out trying to get Matt out of the ring and then nothing."

"Taylor, Matt hit you over the head too."

"HE WHAT!?," Taylor shouted. "Ow."

"Ok you don't have to shout and yes he did and you shouldn't stress yourself cause you are still hurt pretty bad."

"Please I bet Jeff got it worse."

"Yeah but Jeff is used to getting hurt and your not."

Taylor sighed.

"Why are you here?" Taylor asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean don't take this the wrong way but you're the last person I'd expect to be here cause I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Well it's hard to leave you when your concussed."

"I am?"

"Yep but not severe."

"Well that's ok I guess."

"Yeah but can I ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Why did Matt hit you?"

Taylor stayed silent.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out."

Taylor got up from the bed but when her feet touched hit ground she stumbled. She held Alicia for support and she gave it to her.

"You know this reminds me when I hell down the school steps." Taylor said.

"Oh I remember that when you woke up you were like 'I know the answer to number four'"Alicia joked.

"Yeah and then you did an imitation of my science teacher."

"Oh my god and then we laughed so hard we practicallyneeded artificial oxygen to breath again."

"Oh god I remember that."

They both cracked up with laughter.

"Um I should go." Alicia said when they calmed down.

"Yeah I should go to talk to Matt."

"Alright good luck."

"Thanks and I hope Jeff feels better."

"Thanks."

Alicia then left.

"I miss you." Taylor said in a quiet voice before she left the room also.

* * *

**So what do you think will Alicia and Taylor be friends again?**

**Keep reading*Says in a sing song voice* =]**


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to thank MagZ86, hardyrhodescenafan1, InkyDoodle, taker43, MrsRKOCena, and all55husbands for the great reviews.**

**Now why did Matt hit Taylor as well as Jeff?**

* * *

Taylor looked all over the arena for Matt and found him talking to some guy. When she walked over she motioned the guy to leave.

"What the hell Matt!?" Taylor yelled.

Matt didn't respond.

"You think you can hit Jeff and Me over the head and get away with it well you are sadly mistaken!"

"Look Taylor I never meant to hurt you."

"Oh yeah that makes me feel better."

"Tay-"

"Matt because of you I'm suffering from extremely bad vertigo I have to stop my self almost every five seconds so I don't pass out."

"Taylor I'm sorry I don't even know why I hit you."

"Well that makes two of us."

Matt was about to say something but Taylor cut him off.

"Matt I asked you to do one thing, one thing that's it, it was to help me get my life on track and patch things up with my friends who I miss terribly. I wanted to be around you and be your girlfriend with no problems, but what do you do you make that a lot harder for me. Now if I kiss you people would say I put you up to this and Alicia and Jeff would just hate me even more. Now all I ask is why did you do this?"

"I don't know ok."

"No not ok, just think for a sec ok cause now I'm stuck in the middle I can be with you but I'd have to leave Alicia, but if I stick with Alicia I'll lose you. Now were you jealous that you lost and maybe he wasn't or you angry, you got into a fight anything please I need to know."

"Look I can't tell you alright."

"Dammit Matt why the hell not."

"Cause you know you'll find out soon alright."

After he said that Matt took off. When he was out of sight Taylor kicked the wall out of frustration and made her way to her locker room to get some rest.

_With Alicia_

Alicia walked back to Jeff's locker room to find that he is in the shower. Alicia decided to wait on the couch but also think. When Jeff came out Alicia was already deep in thought.

"Yo Leesh wake up." Jeff said snapping his fingers in her face.

"What oh sorry I was just thinking."

"About what?" Jeff said sitting down next to her.

"Well...Jeff do you believe in second chances." She said sitting on his lap.

"For me it depends on what happened during the first chance."

"Well what if someone did something horrible."

"Let me guess is a certain someone missing a certain best friend."

"Is it that obvious."

"Kind of yeah."

"Ok fine yes I miss her."

"Want to tell me what happened when I left."

Alicia told him what happened.

"Now when I thought about it I said to myself why throw away fourteen years of friendship over on incident that wasn't intentional."

"Well Leesh I think that's up to you do you want to throw that away."

"No I really don't."

"Then whats stopping you."

"But Jeff do you support me on this?"

"Well to be honest yeah I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cause you always seemed to blame her for what happened to me."

"Leesh I only did that so it can make me feel better cause I also did blame myself and I think you blamed her for the same reason as me."

"I guess your right."

"Well I try."

"And modest too."

They laughed.

"Well I guess I'll go talk to Taylor to see if we can work things out."

"You do that."

"Alright later."

"Later."

Alicia gave him a quick kiss and left. Alicia called Taylor first.

_'Hey it's Taylor you know what to do'_

Alicia figured she is just sleeping. She walked into the locker room and saw that Taylor was already passed out on the couch. She decided to wait until she is awake to talk to her. In about five minutes Taylor started to wake up. Alicia was about to say something but didn't. She just left the room.

_'I can't do this not yet' _Alicia thought.

She walked down the hall into a deserted hallway and too out her phone. She found a familiar number and dialed.

(A/N _This_ is the person on the line talking)

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Beth it's me Leesh."

_"Oh hey Leesh I just saw what happened how is everyone?"_

"Everyone is good both out of it but are pulling through."

_"Well send Jeff my love."_

"I will but I actually called for some advice."

_"Sure what is it hun?"_

"Well...I'm just gonna say it but I kind of miss having Taylor around."

_"Yeah and?"_

"It's just that I don't know I was about to talk to her but then I just couldn't do it."

_"Well Leesh I think you need to ask your-self do you want her around."_

"I do, I miss having inside jokes, I miss doing crazy retarded things with her."

_"If that's true did you need to call me to realize that?"_

"I guess not but its nice to hear that I'm right sometimes."

_"Haha alright Leesh just remember I support every decision you make including this one."_

"Seriously?"

_"Ok maybe not every decision but close enough."_

"Haha ok Beth I'll call you tomorrow, and Jeff is gonna take some time off so he's going back home."

_"Alright and don't worry I'll watch him for you."_

"Thanks bye."

_"Bye hun."_

They hung up. Alicia decided that it's time to make things right. While she was walking she saw Taylor walk out of the trainers office.

"Hey Taylor whats wrong?" Alicia asked walking up to her.

"What oh hey Alicia I'm fine its just my head is killing me."

"Well maybe you should lay down."

"The trainer gave Advil so I should be ok."

"Alright."

As Taylor started to walk away she stumbled and held the wall for support. Alicia quickly rushed to give Taylor full support.

"Here Taylor sit down."

Alicia lead Taylor to a near by chair. She sat down and held her head.

"Tay are you still dizzy?" Alicia asked kneeling down in front of her.

"Yep and it won't go away."

"Have you tried sleeping?" She asked knowing it was a stupid question.

"Yep."

"Well how about I take you to the hotel since you're in no condition to drive."

"Thanks."

"No prob that's what friends are for."

Taylor's head shot up.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah Tay I missed you terribly, you're my best friend and how can I throw 14 years of friendship."

"I don't know but I couldn't."

"Alright friends?" She said holding out her arms.

"The best." Taylor said accepting the hug.

While the two new best friends again were hugging, Alicia felt Taylor go heavy.

"Taylor are you alright?"

Alicia saw that Taylor passed out on her shoulder.

"TAYLOR!"

She set her down on the floor.

"Taylor oh my god wake up please."

But Taylor layed motionless.

"HELP!"

* * *

**Whats wrong with Taylor, is it just the side affects from the hit to the head or is it something else?**

**Keep reading ;]**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews: MrsRKOCena, all55husbands, InkyDoodle, and hardyrhodescenafan1.**

* * *

**Alicia's Pov.**

I watched as Taylor layed in the medic room she was in a half hour ago. She just fainted and I was right there. We hugged and then she just collapsed. I felt a hand go one my shoulder, I expected it to be Jeff so I just left it there.

"I'm sorry."

My eyes widened. That wasn't Jeff. I turned around and saw Matt behind me. I shoved his hand off my shoulder and stood up to face him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard Taylor fainted."

"And I wonder why." I said sarcastically.

"Look I never meant to hurt her."

"Oh so you just meant to hurt Jeff then that's completely different." I said sarcastically again.

"But I did it with a purpose."

"Then enlighten me Matt why did you want to hit Jeff with a chair."

"I did it because..."

"Why Matt?"

"I did it because no I did for Taylor."

There was a silence.

"How the hell does hitting Jeff in the head with a chair benefit Taylor?"

"It benefits her by you realizing something."

"Realize what?"

"Realize you're being stupid or you were since you guys are friends again, but look Taylor in your mind betrayed you so you shunned her and made her life hell. So I did the same thing to Jeff. I betrayed him by taking one of the things he loves the most, kind of what Taylor did to you. So guess what I heard Vince talk to Jeff asking if wants to me fight when Jeff gets back and you know what Jeff said...no."

Alicia stayed silent trying to escape his gaze.

"He said no Leesh ok but the thing is when I betrayed Jeff, he forgave or is but when Taylor betrayed you, you blamed and shunned her so does that say something."

"How do you know how Taylor felt you shunned her too." Alicia said still not meeting his gaze.

Matt walked over to her and made her look at him.

"I forgave her and gave her a second chance because no matter what had happened I still love her and always will."

"And she told you all of this."

"Leesh she told me that all she wanted was her old life back and nothing else."

"I feel like shit now."

Alicia broke down in tears. Matt wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly hug.

"Hey how come I'm not included in this?" A voice joked.

Alicia and Matt broke the hug and saw that Taylor is awake.

"Taylor did you hear all that?" Matt asked shyly.

"Every word."

"Oh Taylor I'm so sorry." Alicia said taking her best friend into a hug.

"It's ok Leesh we both did things that could've been prevented." Taylor said accepting the hug."

"And Matt come here." Taylor said motioning Matt to come to her with her finger.

Matt smiled, walked over, and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Alicia though, her smiled turned into a frown when she thought of something.

"Whoa, whoa hold on for a second." Alicia said.

"What?" Taylor and Matt said simultaneously.

"Matt you did hit Jeff with a chair everyone saw that but were you the one that caused those accidents?"

Matt tensed up.

"Yeah were you?" Taylor asked getting of the off the bed joining Alicia.

"I-uh-"

"Matt were you?" Alicia asked in a harsher voice.

"To be honest..."

Both Alicia and Taylor braced themselves for the worst.

"No."

* * *

**Oh I bet you didn't that coming but if Matt didn't cause those accidents then who did and did you notice that Matt never answered why he hit Taylor with a chair too?**

**Keep reading to find out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I just wanna thank hardyrhodescenafan1, all55husbands, InkyDoodle, MrsRKOCena, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, and taker43 for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

"What do you mean by no?" Alicia asked.

"I mean that I didn't cause any of those accidents that hurt Jeff."

"But how did you know what hit Jeff in the head before Survivor Series?"

"Because I may have not done those things to Jeff but I know who did."

"It was Edge wasn't it?" Taylor asked.

"No."

"Then who was it?" Alicia asked.

"It was..."

"Who?!" They shouted at the same time.

"Michelle and Hawkins and Ryder."

"MICHELLE!!" They shouted at the same time.

"Yeah."

"And you didn't stop either Michelle, Hawkins, or Ryder?!" Alicia asked.

"I tried I swear."

"Fine but Taylor you and me are in a handicap match with Michelle."

"But Leesh are you forgetting your leg and arm."

"My knee brace is getting off next week and my arm is fine besides I don't have to fight the whole time."

"Fine but you are not going in that ring for more than 2 minutes, three tops."

"Fine."

"Good now Matt come help me get my bag then we can go to the hotel."

"Alright."

Taylor and Matt walk to her lockeroom. They went in but Taylor didn't let Matt out unless they talked about a certain something first.

"Matt wait." Taylor said.

"What?" He asked.

"We really need to talk."

"About what?"

"Matt I know what you did in there, you tried to avoid explaining why you hit me over the head too."

"Tay look I told I don't know why I did it in the heat of the moment."

"Matt that's bull and you know it, now I want something please, did you do it to look good, are you still mad at me what?"

"I did it because after I hit Jeff I saw you with scared, hurt, and worry in your eyes I just felt guilty I couldn't take so I guess I just snapped."

"So you hit me because you felt guilty, well call me crazy but to me that doesn't make such sense." She said sarcastically.

"Taylor you know I love you right?" Matt said holding her hands.

"Matt at this point I really don't know." She said crossing her arms.

"Well I do and that's why you have to understand I never meant for something like this to happen ok please."

"But it did now I just wanna know why."

"I did it because I couldn't face you after what I did."

"Matt what did you do wait was it really you who did those things to Jeff."

"No I told you I swear I didn't."

"But what did you do wait are you referring to hitting Jeff."

"No."

"Then what Matt!?"

"I kissed another girl." He said quietly.

"What do you mean you kissed another girl when was this?!"

"The night before Royal Rumble."

"Why is that punishment for cheating on you?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"No I'm truly sorry I swear."

"Who kissed who?"

"She kissed me."

"Did you kiss back?"

"Yes but I pulled away in a split second."

"H-how did this h-happen." Taylor said her voice cracking.

"She came on to me I said no but she asked why I didn't tell her about why I just said I can't then she said maybe this will change your mind then she kissed me."

"One more question who is she and please don't say Michelle."

"It was...Eve."

"EVE?!"

"Yes."

"I can't believe this."

"Look Tay I'm sorry I truly am."

"Well I can't complain since I did cheat on you but now you know what you owe me."

"Huh?"

"Yep you kissed another girl then hit me with a chair now come here this is how we're gonna make things better."

Taylor pulled Matt into a hallway full of people. The Royal Rumble just ended now the hallways are packed. This hallway has half of the superstars in it. Taylor pushed Matt against a wall and kissed full force in front of everyone. There were gasps and mummers. When Taylor pulled away she whispered in his ear.

"Now it's time to face your music."

She winked then walked away. She went to her locker room to get her stuff. Before she left she went to Jeff's locker room to make amends with him too. She nervously walked up to his door and slowly knocked on his door. When Alicia walked out instead of Jeff, Taylor was a little bit relieved.

"Hey Tay what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh I was just wondering if you're still giving me a ride." She said

"Yeah but you knew that already now what are you really here for?"

"Ok I'm here to see Jeff." Sh said nervously.

"Why?"

"It's just that I made up with everyone except him and I kind of want my best guy friend and I to be friends again."

"Sure but I thought Matt was your best guy friend." Alicia joked.

"Well I think recent events say other wise."

"Haha alright well come inside I'll get Jeff."

Taylor walked in and sat on the couch. Soon Jeff came out. When he saw her she could tell he is surprised.

"Hi Jeff." Taylor said shyly.

"I think I'm gonna congratulate Randy for winning bye you two." Alicia said.

She gave Jeff a kiss and waved bye to Taylor.

"Hey um can we talk?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." Jeff said sitting next to her.

"Look Jeff I'm gonna cut to the chase I want you back."

"Huh?"

"I mean I want my 'big' brother back, my partner in crime, and one of my best guy friends back."

"Really?"

"Yes I know you probably hate me but really I just want what we used to do like play pranks on Shannon back in Cameron, drive Matt crazy with Alicia sometimes joining in it...I just really want my best friend back." Taylor said tearing up.

"Tay-"

"You know this was stupid I should go." She said standing up getting ready to go.

Before she left Jeff pulled back into a hug.

"I forgive you."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

They hugged a little bit more but then pulled apart.

"Oh and about Matt..." Taylor started.

"I know Leesh told me everything."

"Including the part where Matt and I are together."

"Including that part."

"And you're find with it...all of it."

"All of it I swear."

"Your the best you know that." Taylor said hugging him again.

"I try." He said kissing her hair.

They laughed.

"So I'm guessing that everyone is ok?" Alicia asked coming into the room.

"You bet." Jeff said breaking his hug with Taylor to put his arm around Alicia.

"Good now a certain someone wants to talk to you."

Alicia walked outside to get someone and she came back in with Matt.

"Now I'll leave you alone and make it quick before we become the only four people here."

Alicia left the two brothers alone. She went to talk to Taylor.

"So Tay I heard what you did in the hall before you came here nice work."

"I try."

They laughed until the brothers came towards them.

"So are you two good?" Taylor asked.

"Yep completely." Jeff said.

"Good so can we go?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah we can." Matt said putting his arm around Taylor.

For the first time in over a month which was a year for most, the four friends walked out together happy and content.

* * *

**YAY! Everyone is friends again, but will it last *fingers crossed***

**=]**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews: hardyrhodescenafan1, HardyGurl21, and InkyDoodle. **

* * *

Taylor and Alicia drove back to the hotel together. They spent the whole time talking and catching up on each other.

"So Tay I have a question."

"Ok shoot."

"How did you and Matt get together again."

"About a week or two after your accident."

"Really?"

"Yeah you're not mad are you?"

"No I'm not mad I swear."

"Ok good."

They spent the rest of the car ride talking about random stuff. Finally they made it to their hotel. They went into their separate hotel rooms with their boyfriends.

"You know Jeff I'm glad we're all good again." Alicia said getting ready for bed.

"Yeah me too." Jeff answered throwing his bag next to his bad.

Alicia took something out of her back and smiled evilly.

"I'm gonna get ready in the bathroom."

"Alright."

Alicia took awhile in the bathroom. When she came out she that Jeff had his back turned and his shirt off sitting on the side of the bed. Alicia smirked and walked toward him. She climbed behind him and started massaging his shoulders.

"Hey Leesh."

"Hey babe." She whispered in his ear.

He turned around and was shocked at what he saw. Alicia is wearing a low-cut black cami and a black lace thong.

"Wow Leesh what is this for?" Jeff asked his eyes still wandering.

"Well we haven't really been close for a while and I think we should start right back at the beginning." Alicia said seductively.

"Well I can't argue with that can I now."

Jeff kissed her passionately on the lips. He went from her lips to her collarbone. Alicia moaned in response. Jeff slowly took off her shirt and they picked up where they left off. Not without protection first.

"I love you Jeff." Alicia said when they were done.

"I love you too Leesh."

_With Taylor and Matt a few hours earlier._

"Matt I can't thank you enough for getting my life back." Taylor said as Matt finished brushing his teeth.

"That's what I'm here for." Matt said as he kissed her. "You don't have to thank me."

"No I do."

"And how do you suppose to do that."

"I'll find a way."

Taylor smiled and went in her bag. She pulled out something that Matt couldn't see.

"I'll be right back."

Taylor walked into the bathroom to change. After she finished changing she looked into the mirror to fix herself. When she liked what she saw she slipped back into her high heels and walked out.

"Hey Matt." She said seductively while leaning on the doorways.

He looked up and his jaw dropped. There is Taylor in a matching light pink, lace, bra, and thong.

"Wow Taylor you look wow."

Taylor smirked. She walked over to Matt and pushed him onto the bed and straddled him.

"I'm guessing you like what you see." She whispered in his ear.

"You guessed right." Matt said kissing her neck.

Taylor giggled. For the rest of the night Taylor thanked Matt the way she wanted.

"I love you Matt."

"I love you too Tay."

* * *

**Yeah I know this chapter is just a there chapter but I didn't want to just go straight to like the next day without anything happening.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I just want to thank xoxLiveLifexox, hardyrhodescenafan1, HardyGurl21, taker43, and jeffhardymegafan for the awesome reviews.**

* * *

It's been two days since the Royal Rumble and by Tuesday things were getting better and the superstars were ok with the whole deal after a clear explanation. In fact the creative team made the whole thing into a very interesting storyline. They're starting it by putting Matt on Smackdown. Also Vince gave both Jeff and Taylor time off. Alicia is going to show up on Smackdown and even though she lost her baby almost a month ago the public didn't know that, so tonight they're going to change that.

"Hey...yeah everything is pretty much boring with out you...you too Tay...Yeah I promise I will...Ok I got to go bye...love you too and you too Tay...Haha alright bye Jeff."

Alicia hung up from a conversation from Jeff. He had her on speaker while he had his hands full so Taylor heard her.

"LEESH!" Alicia heard behind her.

She turned around and saw three of her Smackdown best friends: Maria, Maryse, and Eve.

"Hey guys." Thats all Alicia said before she got drowned in hugs.

"Guys...oxygen...is...needed." She choked out.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"So how y'all doing?"

"We're all good...at least I think we are." Maria said.

"Yeah pretty much." Eve said.

"Yeah but I found out I can't go back to wrestling in like another month." Maryse said.

"But Maryse, remember you dislocated your knee-cap I did too and I just got my brace off." Alicia said

"I know its just it sucks."

"I know, so anything new with you guys, any knew gossip?" Alicia asked while looking at Eve.

She's like the gossip queen. She knows everything.

"Well do you just wanna know who's single or not?"

"Yep but if its not and its about Michelle then tell."

"The single guys are: M.V.P and Vladimir and non-single is Adam."

"ADAM!" She screamed. "Since when."

"I think last week."

"Who?!"

"This girl from his home town I think or I think even his ex wife."

"Seriously which one?"

"I don't know."

"I feel so bad for her."

"So nice Leesh." Maria said.

"I know haha."

"Not only that your friends aren't hurting either." Eve commented.

"You guys are dating who, tell now."

"Well a certain someone finally got over another certain someone and gave me a chance." Maria said.

"Who?"

"John Cena!"

"Seriously!"

"Yep."

"Since when."

"A couple of days before the Rumble."

"Oh My God I'm so happy for you."

She gave Maria a hug.

"What about you guys?"

"Well I am now dating...Evan!" Eve said.

"Bourne!?"

"Yep."

"Wow I'm really happy for you I swear."

"Thanks Leesh."

They hugged.

"What about you Reese?" Alicia asked.

"She isn't telling anyone and it's driving me nuts." Eve said.

"Oh you know you can tell us your best friends." Alicia said.

"Well I would but I can't because I'm not going out with anyone."

"Then why are you always on the phone or texting someone." Maria said.

"I do have other friends you know."

"Well then why do you suddenly take like ten extra minutes in the bathroom getting ready." Eve said.

"I'm sorry if I want to look good."

"Just tell us who you're going out with."

"I'm not you know I'm not the slut I play on T.V."

"We know that we just have a strong feeling that you're going out with someone." Maria said.

"Oh mon dieu vous des types êtes si ennuyant!" Maryse said.(Oh my god you guys are so annoying)

"Huh?" Maria and Eve said at the same time.

"You know I would love to see Maryse kill you guys but I have to be in gorilla position in like five minutes." Alicia said.

"Bye." They all said

As Alicia walked away she could still hear Maryse bickering with Eve and Maria. She walked to gorilla position and waited for her cue. When they cued her, her music came on "Baby Doll" by Girlicious played. She came out with a pissed off look on her face. She climbed into the ring and grabbed a mic.

**"Really Matt really," She said getting in Matt's face. "You think this is Jeff's fault and you're sick of living in his shadow. Well you don't. People don't just forget you or call you the other Hardy. They know that there are two Hardy's not one, two. And you actually have the nerve to blame all these people for your personal problems. Oh and I love how you say that you only care about yourself cause then you'll be able to explain this."**

**Alicia pointed to the screen where Matt was hitting Taylor with a steel chair. She saw Matt smirk.**

**"Yeah well I guess she probably saw that coming because you did warn her."**

**She pointed to the screen where it showed Matt and Taylor. Matt was sitting on a platform looking down, while Taylor was rubbing his back trying to cheer him up.**

**"Its ok Matt look just because one Hardy lost doesn't mean another one has to Jeff can retain." Taylor said.**

**"Yeah but I didn't get my title back." Matt said upset.**

**"I know but you can always go after the title again."**

**"I already went after it twice."**

**"But three times the charm but who cares you have one thing that Jack can never have." She said wrapping her arms around him.**

**"Yeah whats that?" Matt said looking up at her.**

**"Me." She said kissing him lightly on the lips.**

**"Yeah you know what I'm gonna give the whole world a surprise." He said standing up.**

**"Really what is that."**

**"It's a surprise for you too."**

**"Will I like this surprise."**

**"Maybe."**

**"Ok well good luck with that I love you."**

**He smirked then said,**

**"I love you too."**

**They shared one last kiss then he left. The screen went back to the camera again.**

**"So how do you feel now Matt?" Alicia said coldly.**

**"Look I said I don't care about anyone but me even if it means losing some stupid blonde skank."**

**She slapped him.**

**"That's my sister and your girlfriend you're talking about."**

**Matt then kicked her in the stomach then twist of fated her.**

**"Like I said I don't care." He said in her face which is on the ground.**

**He walked back stage. Alicia turned over holding her stomach in pain. The EMT's came out helping her. They put her on a stretcher and carried her backstage.**

When Alicia got backstage and out of sight, she got off the stretcher. When she was alone she felt a tap on her shoulder. She figured it was Matt to apologize thinking he hurt her.

"No Matt you didn't hurt-" Alicia said turning away.

She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw it wasn't Matt. It's Maryse instead.

"Oh hey Maryse whats up?"

"Nothing I'm just tired of Eve trying to figure out my 'boyfriend'" She put quotation marks around the word 'boyfriend'.

"Yeah shes like that she needs to know everything about everyone."

"Oh yeah."

They laughed.

"But I was actually over here to ask you something."

"Yeah anything."

"Well I was just wondering if you can help me in the whole what Mickie calls it dating game."

"What?! well yeah of course I'll help what are friends for."

"Thanks Leesh you're the best."

"No problem."

They hugged. Hoping now that Alicia can get some relaxing time since she's definitely getting time off.

* * *

**Ok I'm sad to announce that this story is coming to an end. I think only a couple more chapters left until the end. I'll let you know later on.**

**Plus who do you think Alicia should hook Maryse up with?**

**- MusicLuver22**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews: hardyrhodescenafan1, HardyGurl21, and InkyDoodle and for the help on who Maryse should hook up with. **

**Now I got three people and I want your vote in a review.**

**Here are the options:**

**-Chris Jericho  
-Randy Orton  
-Edge  
-Ted DiBiase(My personal choice)****  
**

* * *

- Alicia's POV

I got off my flight from Smackdown into Cameron. I walked to the main lobby, where I saw a crowd of people with cameras. I walked toward the crowd with already an idea of what's going on in my mind. When I got closer I was right. There, in the middle of the crowd, is Jeff Hardy. I made my presence known to him and he tried to make his way out of the crowd. When he did we quickly made our way to his car.

"Finally." He said as we got in the car.

"You can say that again."

"So now that we're alone..."

He didn't finish he just kissed me passionately on the lips.

"...I can give you a proper hello." He finished.

"I was wondering when you were." I said winking at him.

"Well then," He kissed me again. "How about I give you an even better greeting back at the house."

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse."

We went home and I made my way to the bedroom. I made Jeff stay downstairs for a surprise I have for him. I changed into bra and a thong. I looked in the mirror to see how I looked and I did NOT like what I saw. Believe or not but I still have scars from Blake. I still have the scratches and bruises. Along my collarbone, stomach, and around my back. Since I haven't wrestled in forever I've been able to cover them up. Plus the night Jeff and I made love for the first time since I first got pregnant, I was covered and it was mostly dark. But now it's sunny and bright.

I ran my hand over my collarbone and stomach. Blake did more than the basics. He did throw me, kick me, and hit me...but he also stepped on me and choked me. I try to forget and I'm really happy I am but its hard.

Blake put me in the hospital three times. He tortured me every time I was with him. Now looking back and looking at the scars on my body I realize how lucky I am. I mean I could be in a mental home or worse...dead. I just wish I ended it when he first hit me. Of course it was for a stupid reason but I was in denial.

As I was thinking I thought that Jeff should also hear this. And see it. So I grabbed my silk robe and put it on and went downstairs.

"Jeff?" I called.

"Ready?" He asked from the couch.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that." I said sitting down next to him.

"Whats wrong?" He asked putting his arm around me.

"I guess I should show you instead."

I stood up in front of him. I took a deep breath and took off my robe to expose my scars. He stood up and embraced me passionately. He then started kissing me on scars.

"Leesh if you wanted to talk to me about this why didn't you?" Jeff asked when he finished.

"Well...I thought you would get annoyed." I said shyly.

"Leesh you were attacked...less than a month ago I could never ever get annoyed at you for something so horrifying."

"Jeff had did I end up so lucky."

"No how did I." Jeff said our heads touching.

"I guess you just got lucky." I joked and kissed him.

"You know Leesh its six and you just came home so how about you change and I'll make us dinner."

"That sounds perfect."

I gave him one more kiss and went upstairs to change. I just changed into dark skinny jeans and a red muscle shirt. As for my hair I put it up in a high pony tail. When I went downstairs I smelled something amazing from kitchen.

"Jeff something smells amazing." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Well it is your favorite."

"Is it my favorite spaghetti and my favorite and special Jeff Hardy sauce."

"Yep."

"You're the best." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Well its only for the best."

"When is it going to be ready."

"Uh a few minutes."

"Alright well I'm going to go home for a while and hang with Tay."

"Ok bye see you in a few."

"K bye."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. I borrowed one of Jeff's cars to go to me house. When I got there and walked in I saw Tay talking on the phone.

"Ok bye baby...love you too." She said hanging up.

"LEESH!" She squealed while hugging me.

"Tay you saw me two days ago." I said hugging back.

"I know but I'm just really happy right now."

"Um Tay I don't know how to tell you this but you're always really happy."

"Haha very funny," She said sarcastically. "But I'm actually really happy because I think I'm going to move in with Matt!"

"Oh my god how do you know?" I asked sitting down on our couch.

"Because I just got off the phone with him and he said when he gets home he has to ask me an important question." She said sitting on the couch with me.

"Well how do you know he going to ask you to move in with him?"

"Because I asked him what its about and he just said that it will change both our lives and our relationship." She said excited.

"Well I hope that's what he meant."

"No I know that's what he meant."

"Alright fine."

"So how are things in Smackdown?" She asked with me knowing that she wanted to change the subject.

"Pretty good actually both Maria and Eve have boyfriends."

"Really who?"

"Eve is with Evan and Maria is with...John." I said shyly.

"Really?...well I'm glad they're happy."

"Well I'm glad you're happy for them."

"Yeah I think John is better with Ria actually."

"Well its pretty impressive that you said that."

"Thanks but is that it?"

"Nope actually Maryse asked me to do a favor."

"Really what?"

"To hook her up with someone."

"Yay I love doing things like that."

"Well I already got options."

"Really who?"

"Three actually I got Randy, Chris, and Ted."

"Well what about Adam?"

"He already has a girlfriend."

"Who?"

"No one knows."

"Hmm I hate not knowing things."

"I know Taylor I know."

She laughed sarcastically then gave me the finger.

"Taylor!...I don't think your mom would approve."

"Well fuck her she can stick this up her conceited ass."

"I love you Tay."

"I know."

We laughed.

"Well I have to go Jeff made dinner."

"Alright have fun."

"Oh I will."

"Haha bye."

We hugged and I left. I went back to Jeff's house as quickly as I could. When I walked in I saw that the table was all decorated. One single red rose in the middle, two candles on each ends, on a white table cloth, and our food on opposite ends of the table.

"Jeff?" I called.

I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist.

"Right here." He whispered in my ear.

I turned around to face him.

"This is beautiful Jeff you really didn't have to do this."

"I know but I wanted to."

"Thank you."

He kissed me lightly.

"Your welcome."

I smiled.

"Well should we start." He said leading me to the table."

"Of course."

The food he made was amazing not like I was surprised. During dinner we were talking about all different things. Then Jeff got all serious.

"Leesh can I ask you something?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah of course."

"Actually its two things."

He took a deep breath. He grabbed my hand as he started to speak.

"Leesh would you like to move in with me?"

"Jeff are you kidding I would love to!"

He smiled and got out of his seat to stand in front of me.

"Now for the second question..."

He got on both knees so we were eye to eye. He reached in his pocket and took out a velvet box.

"Leesh I love you so much and these five months have been amazing and pretty much perfect. Now would you please make one of the happiest man in the world and..." He opened the box and showing me a ruby stone in the middle with two, one carrot diamonds on each side on a silver band. "Accept this promise ring as a symbol for how much I love you."

"Jeff...of course I would." I said with tears in my eyes.

Jeff put the ring on my finger and lifted me up and kissed me.

"I love you Leesh." He said when we pulled apart.

"I love you too Jeff."

We went upstairs to show each other how much we really do love each other.

* * *

**Ok that's the chapter...remember to vote =]**


	24. Chapter 24

****

Ok I just want to thank hardyrhodescenafan1, HardyGurl21, xoxLiveLifexox, InkyDoodle, extremechaingangenigma, all55husbands, and ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx for the reviews and the vote.

**In this chapter is the date with Maryse and the results of who her date is.**

* * *

Alicia woke feeling a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her. She looked next to her and saw Jeff still sleeping. She gave him a kiss on his nose, shook out of his grasp, put on a robe and went downstairs. She just made coffee when Jeff came down.

"Morning babe." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning coffee?" She asked giving him a cup while leaning against the counter.

"Yes please a certain someone kept me up most of the night." He said teasing and standing in front of her blocking her way.

"Well I don't remember a certain someone complaining either." She said giving him a light kiss.

"And I'm not."

She laughed.

"So when are we going to start moving your things into our house."

"Um I was thinking at around noon."

"Perfect."

At 12:30 both Jeff and Alicia went to her house to get her stuff. When Alicia opened the door she saw or heard Matt and Taylor talking in the living room.

"So Matt what did you want to tell me?" Taylor asked.

"Well I've been thinking and I think it's time to take things to the next level." Matt said taking her hand.

"Really?" She asked excited.

"Yeah I do."

"So you want me to move in with you?"

"Well kind of."

"Huh?"

Matt then got down on one knee.

"I want you to do something else instead."

Matt pull out a blue velvet box.

"Taylor I love you, I'm head over heels. I don't know if this is too fast but I don't care. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my everything. Everything I want and need. So I ask you this. Taylor Elizabeth Smith...Will you marry me?"

Matt opened the box and revealed a 1 carrot cut diamond surrounded by two smaller diamonds. Taylor is nearly in tears.

"Oh my god Matt...yes of course I will!" She screamed out.

Matt put the ring on her finger. He spinned her around and gave her a long kiss on her lips.

"AHH!" Alicia screamed coming out from behind the wall.

"Taylor you're engaged!" Alicia shouted.

"Uh have you been there the whole time."

"Yes but that doesn't matter what matters is that you're engaged!"

"I know!"

They two girls squealed.

"Our girls aren't they...something." Jeff said walking up to Matt.

"They are certainly different." Matt said looking at the two happy girls.

"So you popped the question huh buddy?" He said more as a statement than a question.

"Yep what about you Jeff when are you?"

"I don't know soon hopefully like I gave her a promise ring and she's moving in."

"Well that's a start."

"Yeah actually that's why we're here."

"Oh so we'll help."

They talked some more then they started packing. They also called Beth and Jason for help. They were moving all day at around 5 they stopped.

"Ok Leesh love you but you have way to much shit." Beth said collapsing on the couch.

"Hey wait until Tay moves in with Matt." Alicia said sitting down next to her.

Beth a made an exaggerated sigh.

"Hey its not that much." Taylor said sitting down also.

"Taylor you have twice as much crap as I do." Alicia said.

"Well...yeah I know." Taylor agreed.

"Just out of curiosity how much do you guys shop?" Beth asked.

"Um I rather not answer that." Taylor said.

"Exactly." Beth said.

"How about we change the subject." Alicia said.

They both nodded.

"Now we have to talk about who Maryse is going to hook up with." Alicia said.

"Well didn't you say you had options?" Taylor asked.

"Well I think I made my decision but I need you opinion."

"Sure." Both Beth and Taylor said.

Alicia whispered his name in their ear.

"That can work." Taylor said.

"Yeah I think they would be cute together." Beth said.

"Ok but how are we gonna set up a date for them?" Taylor asked.

"Ok well first how bout we like double date with them so it will be less awkward but I think it should be Jeff and I since we have time off."

"Alright." Taylor said.

"Plus Maryse is recovering so I guess it can work we'll meet with his schedule."

"Alright now lets plan this out."

* * *

**Night of the date a week later.**

"Leesh I'm so nervous what if he doesn't like me." Maryse said as Alicia was doing her hair.

"Reese you have to relax he'll be crazy not to like you," Alicia said. "You're smart, beautiful, sweet, and not to mention you can kick ass."

"Thanks Leesh."

"Thats what I'm here for...and we are done." Alicia said finishing her hair.

Maryse looked in the mirror to see how she looked. Her platinum blonde hair is straight. She's wearing a dark red off the shoulder long-sleeve shirt, a dark color jean skirt that ended mid-thigh, and black boots that when up to her knee. She had black mascara, smoky eye-shadow, and clear lip gloss. With red dangle earrings and a silver bracelet with her name engraved on it.

"Maryse you look beautiful." Alicia said.

"Thanks Leesh and thank you for setting us up."

"No problem."

Alicia asked Maryse's date to come to Cameron for the date. He agreed and so did Maryse.

"So are you ready?" Alicia asked.

"Yep now let me see how you look Leesh."

Alicia is wearing a white shirt, with black designs on it, with a black flowy skirt that when up to mid-thigh also, and white boots. her make up was also smoky with clear lip-gloss. She also had silver hoops, her hardy necklace, and her promise ring.

"Beautiful I think even prettier than me." Maryse said.

"Impossible you look hot."

"Thanks."

"Now lets go we can't keep our men waiting."

The girls went downstairs to meet the guys. This is the first time Maryse is meeting her date. When she saw him she was surprised and happy. Maryse mouthed 'Thank you' to Alicia. The guys were dressed in button down shirts and jeans. Then the date started. It actually went well. Really well. Jeff and Alicia didn't really need to be there.

"So tell me what made you want to go out with me?" Maryse asked her date.

"Well when Alicia asked me to go out with a beautiful, smart, kind, kick ass girl I just couldn't say no." He said kissing her hand.

She blushed.

"Charming aren't we." She said.

"Why of course." He said kissing her hand again.

She giggled. Before they knew the date was over. They both dates went in separate cars.

(A/N This is with Maryse and her date)

"So where are you staying Maryse?" He asked.

"With Alicia and Jeff you?" She asked.

"At a hotel then I'm on the next flight back to where Raw is."

"Oh cool since I'm still in recovery I'm off back to Canada."

"Don't you sound excited."

"No I'm happy its just I would like to spend more time with you."

"Well how about you travel with me while you're in recovery and I'll help you train."

"Really you wouldn't mind?"

"Are you kidding I had so much fun tonight and I would love to spend more time with you."

"Thanks."

"Well here we are want me to walk you to the door."

"Sure."

He got out of the car first so he could open Maryse's door.

"I had a great time thanks." Maryse said as they got to the door.

"No problem," He kissed lightly. "Maryse."

"Bye Maryse." He said walking away.

"Bye...Ted." She said walking into the house.

Ted drove off with a smile on his face.

* * *

**So yes the whole time it was Ted DiBiase. Here are the results:**

**Ted: 3 votes**

**Edge: 2 votes**

**Randy: 1 vote**

**Chris: 0 votes**


	25. Chapter 25

**OK thanks for the reviews: ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, hardyrhodescenafan1, and InkyDoodle.**

**I'm really sorry for the long update, I've been vacation so sorry and also there are only two to three chapters left in the story. So I want to thank everyone for supporting me in this. I'm also skipping straight to Wrestlemania in this story. **

* * *

**The night before Wrestlemania.**

Alicia, Taylor, and every other diva and wrestler is partying in the club Purple Dragon in Houston, Texas. They need cheering up since all the divas are going to lose to 'Santina'. All the divas are dancing and having a good time. Including the anti-social ones. Right now five specific friends are dancing and having a good time. They decided to take a break and get a drink. Those friends are Alicia, Taylor, Maria, Mickie, and Maryse

"Wow this is definitly a cheering up party." Said Taylor.

"I know I can't believe that the WWE is making a stupid Santina." Alicia said.

"Totally its completely idiotic." Maria said.

"Aww look at you using big words." Maryse teased.

Maria flipped her the bird.

"Aww Ria we're just teasing." Mickie teased.

"Yeah but really I have to say thank god Trish, Amy, and Ashley aren't in this thing." Taylor said.

"I know lucky bitches." Alicia joked.

They all laughed.

"But I think if anyone should win this it should be Mickie don't you think?" Alicia asked.

They all agreed.

"No guys I think the past divas should." Mickie said.

"Like Molly." Maria said.

"Or Torrie." Mickie said.

"You know what either way we are going to get screwed so I say lets stop moping and party!" Maryse said.

"Reesey love you and all but you are way to happy." Taylor said.

"Well thanks to my two special friends Ted and I have been dating for three and a half months." Maryse said throwing her arms around Alicia and Taylor.

"Wait hold on are we all taken." Maria said.

"Um no I'm still single." Mickie said.

"Mick's are you serious Randy still hasn't asked you out yet?" Alicia said.

"Nope and I'm dropping hints but I don't think he likes me."

"No that's true and I'm going to prove it." Taylor said getting up.

"Tay what the hell are thinking." Mickie said pulling her back.

"As one of his closest friends and yours its my job to make you guys happy."

"Since when?!"

"Since...now bye."

Taylor walked off to where Randy is. He's at a table with Ted and Cody.

"Hey guys can I steal Randy for a quick sec?" Taylor asked.

"Sure." They said at the same time.

Taylor pulled Randy from his seat into a corner. When they were alone she hit his arm.

"Ow what the hell was that for?!" He asked/yelled.

"You being an idiot."

"Huh?"

"Randy you told me a long time ago that you like Mickie James so why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"Because I'm nervous ok."

"Randy why you know she likes you too."

"Because it's just I other things in my life I need to care of."

"Like what?"

"Like my divorce and my daughter."

"Ally, Randy please she likes everything and everyone," Taylor stated. "As for Sam she can kiss my ass its her loss for missing out on a great guy who would quit what he loves the most to take care of his only daughter."

"You know what you're right I'll go ask Mickie right now."

"Go get her."

"I will thanks," Randy said walking away. "Oh and Tay, Matt's really lucky to have a girl like you."

The he walked off leaving Taylor blushing. She then walked over to where Matt is and kissed him on the spot. He was surprised at first but then responded into the kiss. After a few more minutes they pulled apart.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I just want to tell you I love you." She said their heads touching.

"I love you too."

The rest of the night everyone just danced and partied the night the away.

* * *

**Wrestlemania!!**

Tonight is the night. The night everyone has waited for. Wrestlemania! The whole day started off bittersweet and its going to end that way. Between the Brother vs. Brother match and the diva battle royal. Every superstar that is in Wrestlemania practiced all day to get everything perfect. The divas knew who's eliminating who and so forth. Right now the money in the Bank just ended and Kid Rock is performing.

Alicia and Taylor are ready to kick ass. Taylor is wearing white shorts(like Maryse) with her name Taylor in black on the back, with a black top(like Gail Kim). Alicia has purple leather pants(Like Kelly Kelly) with a black belt, and a matching purple top(Same like Kelly).

Soon enough Kid Rock started singing So Hott. They both came out at the same time and kissed each sides of his cheeks at the same time. After a while the divas were quickly going across the top rope. Alicia and Taylor got rid of about three divas. After Michelle and Mickie both got eliminated. It was just Beth, Melina, Alicia, Taylor, and 'Santina'. When Alicia and Taylor's backs were turned they got tossed over by Beth Phoenix. After they got eliminated, they quickly changed for the Brother vs. Brother match.

Alicia changed into jean shorts, a mini black tube top, and a thin, black sparkly vest. She also put on black, knee-length boots and one fingerless glove on her right hand. Plus her Hardy necklace, her promise ring, and black chandilir earrings. Taylor changed into a jean skirt and a black, low cut, long sleeve shirt that ends right above her belly-button. She also put on her black clip-up boots, silver hoops, a black choker, and her enagament ring.

"How do I look?" They asked at the same time.

"Gorgeous." They also said at the same time.

As they were waiting for the match to start, they were watching Jericho vs. Legends match. As they were watching the two brothers came behind them and wrapped their arms around them.

"Hey." They said in their ear.

"Hey girls don't you think its a bad idea to wear your rings out there?" Matt asked.

"Why would it be a bad idea?" Taylor asked.

"Well what if someone sees it will raise a lot of question because most people do think this is just a storyline."

The girls sighed. They took their rings off and put them in their bags. The Jericho vs. Legends match ended and it was time for the brotherly match. Matt came out first with Taylor. When she returned they made her go heel like Matt. She actually enjoys being heel. It's different and fun. It's hard for her to hurt Alicia and Jeff like that but that's just part of the job. Plus Matt probably feels the same way. She gave a quick kiss to Matt then left when Jeff's music hit. When Jeff came out with Alicia, Taylor walked by and bumped shoulders with her. They both gave each other glares.

Before Jeff climbed got into the ring, Alicia gave Jeff a kiss. She went backstage to meet up with Taylor. They watched the match together and winced when either of them got 'hurt'. Soon Matt did a twist of fate on Jeff and won. That was Taylor's cue to run out. She did when he was out of the ring and kissed him full force. When they pulled away Matt did something totally unexpected. He got down on one knee and asked four little words 'Will You Marry Me?'. The crowd went crazy. Some even shouting to say no. Taylor had both hands over her mouth looking confused. She then nodded and screamed yes. He picked her up and spun her around. They then walked backstage hand in hand.

When Jeff was helped walking backstage Alicia ran to Taylor and gave her a hug.

"Oh My God you're official now!" She screamed.

"I know!" Taylor screamed.

"Yeah no big deal just in pain here." Jeff said.

"Oh I'm sorry babe it's just I get excited and all." Alicia said.

"Well I'm still hurt." Jeff 'pouted'.

"Aw is Jeffy jealous." Taylor said.

"1. Don't ever call me Jeffy, and 2. No I'm not jealous it's not like she's going to leave me for you...at least I hope not."

"Well..." Taylor said.

"Oh no don't even go there." Matt joked.

"I won't...Matty." She said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah don't call me that."

She pouted.

"Fine but not too often."

She grinned then kissed him.

"Alright guys I think it's time to go to the hotel for both Matt's and Jeff's sake." Alicia said.

"But what about the rest of wrestlemania?" Taylor asked.

"Tay do you really think we're needed."

"I guess not oh well lets go."

The girls helped Matt and Jeff to the car and to the hotel. They watched the rest of wrestlemania in their hotel room. Even though Jeff losing had made people think Matt is the better Hardy and the storyline being so rough, it actually made them even closer. After everything both the Hardy brothers, Taylor, and Alicia went through, they realized they can't live without each other. No matter what.

* * *

**OK now what does the future hold for everyone. Read to find out =)**


	26. Chapter 26

**I just want to thank hardyrhodescenafan1, extremechaingangenigma, all55husbands, and ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx**

**Ok this is the second to last chapter. Its a flash forward.**

* * *

_One Year Later._

"Leesh come on we're going to be late!" Taylor yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming jeez relax." Alicia said walking downstairs.

"Finally what were you doing up there?"

"I was just making sure I had everything."

"Whatever now we have a wedding to go to."

You'd think they would be talking about Taylor and Matt's wedding right? Wrong! They aren't even rushing to Alicia and Jeff's either. They are talking about their best friends wedding.

"I can't believe Maryse and Ted are getting married." Alicia said getting into the car.

That's right they are talking about the wedding of Maryse Ouellet and Ted DiBiase. They are currently in Tampa(Where Ted lives) for the wedding. Mostly cause Ted got injured and his doctor said not to travel. Which is fine for everyone else. Two nights ago was the bachelorette and bachelor party. Yesterday everyone was getting rid of hangovers. Now today is the actual wedding. The girls are now on their way to the church. When they arrived they were greeted by two other bridesmaids, Maria and Eve.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE LATE DO HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH MARYSE HAS BEEN STRESSING!" Maria screamed.

"Well I'm sorry but somebody here was a little delayed." Taylor said looking at Alicia.

"Sorry but I just had to do things."

"Look whatever lets just get inside so Maryse can stop her heart attack." Eve said.

They all rushed insides to where Maryse is.

"Where the hell have you two been?!" She asked as Alicia and Taylor walked in.

"Sorry we were late but our hair and make up is all ready, so all we have to do is put on our dresses." Taylor explained.

"Thank god."

Both Taylor and Alicia changed onto their midnight blue dresses. It's backless, halter, and it goes down to the floor. Their hair was curled and in a bun. The make up was just a natural look.

"Hey Reesey is it just us?" Taylor asked.

"No Mickie and Melina are making sure everyone else is here, and my sister(maid of honor) is with my mom."

"Ok all the guys are here and we brought just a few with us." Melina said.

As if on cue all of the guys in tuxes, Randy, Cena, Morrison, Matt, and Jeff walked in. The girls gave their guys a kiss.

"Guys we have a problem!" Exlcaimed the bride.

Everyone sighed in exaggeration.

"What now Maryse?" Mickie asked annoyed.

Maryse glared at her.

"My hair fell out!"

"WHAT?!" The girls exclaimed.

All the girls rushed to fix Maryse's hair. It was originally in a bun all curled, but half of it fell out.

"Oh my god Tay I don't remember this happening at your wedding!" Maria exclaimed.

"Yeah cause it didn't." She said.

"What about yours Leesh?" Maria asked.

"Uh...I...eloped remember?" She said winking at Jeff who winked back.

"Oh right wait I was there." Maria realized.

"Yeah all of the divas were cause that's where Superstars was so you know."

Yep through out the year a lot of things happened. Taylor and Matt married in Cameron. I wasn't a big ceremony just family and friends. Since then Taylor and Matt couldn't be happier, especially since they are expecting their first child. Taylor is three months in.

Alicia and Jeff eloped just days after Taylor and Matt's. They realized they didn't want to wait. They went to Vegas and got married. They then had just a family ceremony to make their marriage public. Jeff and Alicia are also expecting a kid and they couldn't be happier. Alicia is also three months in and is supposed to deliver the same day as are both released because of the pregnancies.

"Ok I give up!" Melina exclaimed.

"Ok wait give me a curling iron." Taylor said.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm just going to curl her hair and with the hairspray in it should stay in place."

"Alright whatever."

Taylor curled Maryse's hair and it came out perfect.

"Oh my god Tay you are my life savior." Maryse said hugging her.

"Your welcome."

Soon it started and the ceremony went off without a hitch. Now it's the reception and everyone is having a great time.

"So hows our baby." Matt said coming from behind Taylor.

"Good actually."

"I can't believe that in just six months I'm going to become a father and an uncle." Matt said excited.

"Yeah well if it wasn't for me you would already be an uncle."

Matt sighed.

"Tay how many times do I have to tell to stop blaming yourself."

"I'm sorry you're right its all behind me."

She gave Matt a quick kiss.

"You wanna dance?" He asked.

"Of course."

Meanwhile:

"So tell me how do you feel on being a mother and an Aunt at the same time?" Jeff asked as Alicia sat on his lap.

"Well excited, what about you?"

"Just as excited."

Alicia smirked and kissed him.

"You want to dance?" She asked.

"Sure."

As they were dancing Alicia had to ask him something,

"So Jeff do you think you'll come back."

He knew what she meant.

Ever since Jeff lost the match with Phil about eight months ago, he hasn't been to the WWE since. Matt on the other hand is currently World Heavywheight champion.

"You know what I don't think I am."

"Well I support you no matter what." They kissed again.

"Thanks but why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

"Umm excuse me can I have your attention?" A voice said.

Everyone looked around and the saw Randy Orton on the stage looking nervous.

"I just want to take this time a congratulate Maryse and Ted. And also I want to address a very special person to me, I love very much and she knows better than most. So Mickie Laree James," He got down on one knee on the stage and took out a velvet box. "Will you marry me?"

He didn't really get an answer. All he got was a scream. She then ran on stage and gave him a kiss.

"I'm guess that's a yes." He said with a smirk.

She slapped him on the arm.

"Of course it is dummy." She said.

Everyone clapped for them. When they walked off stage Mickie ran to the girls and Randy got congratulated. Soon the whole reception ended and everyone went back to the hotel.

With Matt and Taylor:

"Well I'm glad that's over." Taylor said getting into bed.

"Why?" Matt asked getting with her.

"Cause Maryse was basically bridezilla."

"Oh well you know Mickie is next."

"Well she better not be because if she is, she's going to have a PMS'in pregnant woman on her hands."

"Haha I love you," He kissed her temple. "And our daughter."

He kissed her stomach.

"I love you too." She said kissing him.

Then they fell asleep in each others arms.

With Alicia and Jeff:

"I'm completely exhausted." Alicia said collapsing on the bed.

"Haha I know you like passed out on the car ride home." Jeff said collapsing with her and kissing her cheek.

"Jeff can I ask you something?" Alicia asked leaning on her elbow.

"Yeah anything."

"Do you think after this baby is born that I should go back to wrestling?"

"Well I think that if you want to then go for it."

"Well like not at first of course but like after a year."

"Anything you want."

He kissed her.

"I love you." She said when they pulled apart.

"I love you too...and our son." He said kissing her stomach.

They then turned off the lights and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. Next chapter is going to be the epilogue. =)**


	27. Chapter 27

****

Ok first I want to thank all55husbands, hardyrhodescenafan1, and InkyDoodle.

**Now I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favored, alerted, or who just the story. Thank you so much I really appreciate everything.**

* * *

"JOHNATHAN JEFFREY HARDY GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Alicia yelled.

"I'm coming jeez relax." Said a little ten year-old.

"Don't you dare give me that tone."

"Sorry Mom."

"Now why did I get a call from your principle saying that you got into a fight at school today." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Its nothing Mom don't worry about it."

"No its not nothing and when your father comes home today we WILL talk about this."

"Dad's coming home today!"

"Yes now go up to your room and I want you to write an apology letter to the boy you beat up."

"How do you he didn't beat me up?"

Alicia bent down to his height.

"You really want me to believe that a son of two professional wrestlers who taught almost everything they new lost a fight."

"Well..."

"Exactly."

"But look at my jacket."

John went to get his jacket when he did he pointed to blood on it.

"Johnny I know that's not yours."

"Alright fine but its not like the other didn't put up a good fight." He muttered at the last part.

"What do you mean?"

John who had long hair that covered one of his eyes, moved it out of the way to reveal a black eye.

"Oh my god why didn't you tell me." Alicia said checking on his eye.

"Well I thought it made me look tough." He said with a grin.

"You are just like your father." She said shaking his hair.

"I try."

"Haha well just go up to your room."

"Do I have to write the letter?"

"We'll see after we talk about it with your father."

He sighed.

"Fine." He said going up the stairs.

Alicia rolled her eyes. She walked back into the kitchen to start dinner. When she finished Jeff called saying he and Matt should be there in ten minutes. She invited Taylor and her kids over.

"Hey Leesh when did the guys saying they were coming?" Taylor asked helping Alicia with dinner.

"Um Jeff just called say they should be here soon."

"Ok good how do you explain to a five year old that Daddy won't be home for a week."

"You're asking me I can't even explain it to my six year old."

"True...so tell me how long do you think it will take for Johnny to say hi."

"Until Matt and Jeff get home."

"I can see that."

They laughed. Then there was a knock at the door. Taylor and Alicia gave each other a knowing look. When they went to the door the kids beat them there. John opened the door and Matt and Jeff walked in. Before they could even say hi the kids attacked their fathers in hugs.

"Hey guys." Matt and Jeff said at the same time.

When The kids got off Matt and Jeff looked at their kids. Matt looked at his oldest first.

Margot Dana Hardy is the oldest. She's ten years old. She has Taylor's dirty blonde hair and Matt's chocolate eyes. Her hair goes down to her elbow. She can sometimes be a little ditzy. Her passion to be is not a diva but a dancer.

Ryan Phillip Hardy is the middle child. He's eight. He has both Taylor's dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair is just on top of his head. His passion just like his parents is to be a wrestler. One problem is he is a total clutz

Macy Joanne "MJ" Hardy is the youngest. She's five. She has Matt's brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her goes down to the middle of her back. Since she's so young she doesn't know what she wants.

After Matt hugged his kids, he gave Taylor a kiss. That earned a group 'ew' from the kids.

Then Jeff looked at his kids.

Jonathan Jeffrey "J.J." Hardy is the oldest. He's ten years old. He has Alicia's chestnut brown hair and Jeff's green eyes(A/N Ok yeah this is going to sound weird since both Jeff and Alicia have green eyes). His hair ends around his eyes. He wants to be just like his dad, an extreme wrestler.

Riley Cathrine Hardy, she's the middle child. She's nine. She has Jeff's natural blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair ends at her shoulders. What she really wants to be is a writer.

Evan Jason Hardy is the youngest. He's six. He has Alicia's chestnut brown hair and green eyes. His hair just rests on top of his head. He doesn't know what he wants since he's so young.

After Jeff hugged his kids he gave Alicia a kiss. Which again got a group 'ew' form the kids.

"Glad to have you home but after everyone goes home we have to talk." Alicia said.

"Is there a reason?" He asked.

"It has to do with your oldest son."

"J.J. what did you do?"

"We'll talk later."

At dinner everyone started about random things. Including the WWE. Jeff went back after John turned three, he realized he missed it too much. When he went back the Hardy Brothers got back together and became the unified champions. Dinner ended fast.

"Ok John tell your father what happened at school." Alicia said crossing her arms.

"I got into a fight." He muttered.

"You got into a fight!" Jeff said.

"Yes." John said looking at his feet.

"Wait who won?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff!" Alicia said.

"What I'm curious?"

"I did." John said proudly.

"Nice." Jeff gave him a high five.

Alicia just rolled her eyes.

"But seriously son I want to know two things...who started the fight and what was it about?" Jeff asked.

"Ok I didn't start it honest. Some kid kept making fun of our family. He kept calling Dad a druggie and a burn out and Mom a talentless slut. Then he said stuff like 'Your Dad might be good wrestler and I use that term loosely but you're a pathetic wimp'. Then he pushed me. I was about to punch him but Riley came in to try and stop the fight. When she got into the picture, the kid started making fun of her. Calling her ugly and stuff. The fight really started when he touched her, then I punched him right in the nose." John explained. By the end his hands were in fists.

"Wait Riley got involved what happened?" Alicia asked.

He sighed.

"She saw what was happening and tried to stop it. He said some stuff about her and then pushed her to the ground," He stopped to take a breath and not to get angry. "So I punched the bastard right in the face."

Usually Alicia would yell at him for languge but this was an exception.

"So that's where the fight started." Alicia said.

"Yep."

"Alright well I know what I'm doing tomorrow."

"Mom please don't call the school."

"The school please I'm going to the kids house and either kicking the kids ass or the parents...and you're coming with me."

"Mom!" He whined.

"Don't start."

He rolled his eyes.

"But J.J. can I at least see the damage." Jeff said.

He sighed and took off his shirt. There Jeff and Alicia saw bruises on his neck and abdomen. Plus his black eye.

Alicia gasped.

"Oh Jay," She said running her hands over the bruises. "Go with your father and get them checked out ok."

John nodded. Alicia kissed his head and gave him a hug, which he returned. Then she passed him over to Jeff.

"Its alright there is no damage." Jeff said rubbing her shoulder.

"I know." Alicia said.

Jeff laughed and kissed her cheek. When they were out of site Alicia called Riley.

"Yeah Mom." Riley said.

"How come you never told me that you got involved in Johns fight."

Obviously Alicia is the only one who calls Jonathan 'John' when everyone else calls him J.J.

"I'm sorry." Riley said looking down.

"Hey," Alicia said picking up her chin so they were face-to-face. "Don't be ok it's not your fault."

"Ok."

"I want to know these things ok please."

"Alright I promise."

"Thank you."

They hugged.

_That Night_

Alicia is cuddled up in bed with Jeff.

"Wow who would of thought that John would get into a fight." Alicia said.

"Eh I kind of saw it coming." Jeff said.

"Huh?" Alicia said picking up her head.

"Well if you think about it he is just like me so..."

"Very true I guess I should've saw it coming too."

He chuckled.

"So tell me for real how's work?" Alicia asked.

Alicia left after Riley was born. Taylor left when Margot was born.

"It's good but I miss my family you know."

"Yeah I do."

"So I'm guessing you miss me." He teased.

"Like crazy." She said kissing him softly.

"So tell me are you thinking of leaving again?" Alicia asked.

"I don't really know anymore."

"Jeff I honestly don't care what you do I'm not going anywhere."

"But I miss you guys so much."

"Jeff do what ever you feel is right, I mean its not like we are going to go broke. I got a job that does pay well and we still have a ton form the WWE."

Jeff went into deep thought.

"I'll go through one more year, the next wrestlemania will be my last."

"You sure?"

"Completely."

"I love you Jeffrey Nero Hardy."

"I love you too Alicia Jane Hardy."

He passionately kissed her. They turned off the light and went to bed.

* * *

**So thats the end. Again thank you so much for everything. I love you all!**

**Oh and be on the look out for another story called,**

**"Worth the Wait?"**

**P.S. It's a Shannon Moore fic.**

**-**

**MusicLuver22**


End file.
